Beyond: Three Souls
by Honeyz
Summary: Parce que parapsychologie, russe, magic trio et machins bizares qui flottent et brillent dans le noir ça faisait pas mal de sens dans mon cerveau. Enfin... c'était "avant".
1. Where are you : 1ère partie

Bonsoir mon petit asticot. Remus donc ton petit corps blanc et gigotant dans tous les sens du dégout. Tu es ici pour lire, aha. Permet moi de me moquer. T'as vraiment du temps à perdre, tu devrais te chercher un boulot. Love sur toi. C'était moi, Honeyz. Je vais maintenant venir frétiller à tes côté.

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya. Je crois. Sinon c'est une erreur de ma part.

On y rencontre England, Norway et Romania, qui, en toute logique, n'apparaissent pas le moins du monde dans le premier chapitre. Sauf England, mais à la fin. Ils sont présent sous les noms d'Arthur – parce que c'est officiel -, d'Aleksander – parce que j'ignore dans quel fanfic j'ai lu ça, mais ça lui va mieux que Lukas, et dans ma tête, c'est Aleks. Même si ça n'est pas de moi à l'origine, et je m'excuse auprès de celle à qui j'ai pris ça. Mais c'est vraiment bien trouvé. – et de Roman – parce que c'était trop beau, voilà. –

J'ai mis T pour attirer des morveux illégal de douze ans. Autrement, je ne sais pas si ça vaudra le coup, mais je suis politically correct et je fais dans la prévention. Bien.

Je m'excuse pour tout ce que j'ai dit d'inutile et tout ce que je n'ai pas dit d'utile.

Love sur mes clous de cercueils enfarinés, amis lecteurs de tout acabit.

* * *

Une bouille d'enfant. De grands yeux clairs, innocent. Cette éternelle écharpe, comme pour se protéger d'un prétendu froid. Et ce sourire… Mon dieu, ce sourire. Depuis que cette expression affable avait braqué sur lui les projecteurs de la terreur, Toris cherchait désespérément une manette qui aurait simultanément permis de faire repartir et le chauffage et les battements de son cœur. Mais ses S.O.S. silencieux ne semblaient atteindre personne, et surtout pas le grand russe souriant qui lui faisait front.

Celui-ci, sans sembler un seul instant remarquer la panique de son interlocuteur, dit simplement :

- Je croyais pourtant vous avoir bien fait comprendre de ne me contacter que si ça en valait vraiment la peine.

Son sourire n'en était que plus chaleureux. Il est plus que probable que le cœur du lituanien aurait alors brusquement arrêté sa course s'il n'était pas déjà en grève syndicale depuis quelques battements déjà.

- Peut-être faudra-t-il que nous prenions un moment pour que je vous le réexplique, da?

La pensée d'une séance entière seul avec cet homme permit à l'humanité de découvrir un nouveau degré de lividité quant aux couleurs que pouvait prendre un visage. Plus que probable qu'il se serait effondré si ça n'avait été de la présence d'Eduard et de Raivis dans son dos, soutient muet et tremblant face à la douceur glacé d'Ivan. Qui, de Dieu ou du Diable, l'avait choisi pour être leur supérieur? Pitié, quelqu'un…

- C'est que… nous avons quelque chose qui en vaut la peine, monsieur.

Toris se rappela d'apprendre à prier en letton. Dieu était peut-être sourd, mais il devait bien ça à Raivis pour tous les risques, délibérés ou inconscient, qu'il prenait. Avant que celui-ci ait pu rajouter des choses, qui lui aurait probablement attiré les pires catastrophes du monde (à savoir bénéficier de la séance d'éducation d'une heure, à y apprendre à ne pas déranger les grand quand ils parlent), Eduard le rappela presque silencieusement à l'ordre, avec un réflexe témoignant de l'habitude, et même, de la routine.

Si cette diversion n'avait pas rendu au lituanien beaucoup de ses couleurs, elle avait néanmoins détourné de lui l'attention directe de son interlocuteur, et respirer devint soudainement bien plus aisé. Il lui fallut tout de même aspirer vaillamment quelques difficiles goulées d'air avant d'oser adresser la parole à leur supérieur. En fixant le sol avec assez d'insistance pour le récurer consciencieusement, si ses yeux avait été des brosses à dents. Derrière lui, il sentait les autres faire de même.

- Il ne s'agit pas que d'un cas particulier, monsieur Braginski. Il y en a trois. Et je pense que nous pouvons d'ores et déjà affirmer qu'ils sont… spéciaux.

Et ce fut une des rares fois où le regard d'un tendre parme ne lui sembla pas porteur d'une menace directe.

* * *

Il patientait dans trois salles différentes. À trois extrémités du building, histoire d'éviter toute interférence. Ou communication. Honnêtement, il doutait que ce serait assez.

Respectivement, ils avaient six ans et sept mois, six ans et un mois, cinq ans et neuf mois. Tous trois étaient, coup du sort, blond. Miel pour l'ainé, paille pour le plus petit, et l'autre se voyait affublé d'une blondeur d'ange, presque blanche. Même génétiquement, on avait trouvé bon de les assortir. Pour Toris, tout ça sonnait d'avantage comme une mauvaise blague que comme une amusante coïncidence. Mais bon, qu'est-ce qui ici ne lui donnait pas envie de vomir?

Trois mômes que rien n'aurait dû conduire à la rencontre. Qui aurait du pouvoir grandir en toute simplicité, auprès de leurs familles respective, et mourir un jour ou l'autre sans rien pour troubler la routine. Une vie terriblement ennuyante, mais dont on tirait de bon souvenir quand elle-même tirait vers la fin… Une vie à évoquer en bon souvenir une fois qu'elle vous a mis sur le côté.

Comme si il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées sur son visage, Ivan eu à cet instant un petit rire étouffé, et son regard…* Toris déglutit. Certes, les gamins auraient pu espérer un destin différent. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Lui-même devait reconnaître que, si son sort avait été autre, n'aurait jamais rencontré Raivis ou Eduard, même si leurs situations étaient relativement différentes. Rien ne les prédestinait, eux, pour ainsi dire. Alors que les mômes… Tout bien vient avec son lot de malheur, et comme eux avant, ils découvriraient le russe et… Au moins ne serait-il pas ses cobayes comme eux avant.

Il s'était de nouveau enfoncé trop profondément dans ses pensées, tentant d'échapper à des souvenirs un tant soit peu désagréable, et ce fut le regard ambré, et paniqué surtout, de Raivis, qui l'ancra définitivement dans l'instant présent. Ivan n'aimait pas attendre. Adressant une brève prière au ciel (promis, la prochaine fois, ce serait en letton) pour les trois petits, et espérant que pour eux le sort serait plus favorable qu'il ne l'avait été avec d'autre. Et que le prix serait moins lourd.

En compagnie d'Ivan, il pénétra la première des trois chambres. Eduard et Raivis demeurait à l'extérieur, l'un pour gérer tout problème et l'autre pour veiller à l'enregistrement de ce qui se dirait. On avait décidé que les gamins seraient visités du plus jeune au plus âgé, ce qui n'apportait pas grande différence, aux vues de leurs âges.

La pièce était toute basique. Un lit, une table basse aux coins ronds, une petite bibliothèque avec quelques livres d'images, un coffre à jouets et un large miroir. L'enfant était assis par terre, entre blocs de construction et dinosaures en plastiques. Sans se troubler, il posa sur eux ses prunelles vert sauvage, curieux et ouvert à tout. Toris eut un frisson, Ivan un sourire.

* * *

Ils avaient tranquillement énoncés les faits qui les avaient fait sélectionner ces trois petits au cœur de la masse. Beaucoup de choses, mais des détails en somme, qui ne leur servait qu'à allécher le grand méchant loup avant de lui livrer en pâture les trois petit cochons. Ou le petit chaperon rouge et ses sœurs primaires, à savoir bleue et jaune. Certes, jouer avec la patience du russe n'était pas spécialement recommandé, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. C'était en tout cas ce dont il fallait le persuader, lui.

Sentant toutefois arriver la limite d'Ivan, et n'ayant surtout pas envie d'expérimenter celle-ci, ils avaient extirpé trois dessins. Tous différents, des gribouillages d'enfant signé – dans la limite du possible – par trois noms différents. Ivan n'eut même pas une lueur interrogatrice pour illuminer ses yeux parmes, à croire que même la surprise avait peur de lui. Par contre, quand l'équipe en face de lui projeta le résultat de la fusion de ces trois dessins, il eut un léger sourire qui pourrait, chez lui, correspondre à ce qui était le plus près de l'étonnement. C'était déjà ça.

Certes, c'était un patchwork indescriptible bariolé de couleurs variées. Certes, ça partait dans tous les sens sans la moindre recherche artistique. Certes. Mais duquel se détachait des formes blanches, rondes, sur lesquelles il était clair qu'aucun n'avait voulu passer du crayon.

- Et nous en avons des dizaines. Pas identiques, mais leurs assemblages donne… le même résultat.

Le russe posa ses yeux sur l'estonien, qui, comme à chaque fois, aurait préféré se taire. Mais il était celui qui se chargeait des travaux de ce genre, et il fallait bien qu'il les présente jusqu'au bout. Par contre, à l'interrogation d'Ivan sur les langues – quoiqu'il n'eut pas de gros doute à ce sujet – ce fut Raivis qui donna la réponse :

- Anglais, norvégien et roumain… En somme, comme leurs nationalités…

Cette fois, le sourire sur le russe, qui semblait en disposer de tout un panel divers et varié, se révéla à la limite du carnivore.

* * *

- Tu es Arthur, da ?

Il était accroupi à la hauteur du petit, qui hocha la tête. Le lituanien à côté eut un soupir, comme si il avait seulement pu en être autrement. La même question, il le pariait, allait être posé aux petits Aleksander et Roman. Quoique ce n'était pas elle qui lui faisait serrer les dents et supporter les gouttes de sueurs le long de son cou.

- Et dit-moi, petit Arthur, tu aimes les tournesols?

S'il avait pu dire à l'enfant que son avenir se ferait sur sa réponse à cette question.

* * *

* auquel nous ne donnerons aucun qualificatif car, le regard de Russia étant ce qu'il est, je suis totalement persuadé que nous n'arriverons pas à nous entendre sur ce qui y est transmis. Et puis, les points de suspensions, c'est tellement plus évocateur…


	2. Where are you : 2nde partie

Fufufuh, je suis une écrivaine prolifique, moi, petit asticot. (et avoir des chapitres en réserve écrit en cours de math, c'est toujours utile. Mais pas bien. Alors en math, tu calcules et tu travailles, mon adorable mollusque!). Si je faisais ce que je me suis jurée de faire, les chapitres feraient 700 mots tout rond, pour que je puisse poster souvent. Mais bon, je ne correspond pas à mes exigences, c'est dommage.

J'ai réalisé que je vous avez donné les noms des personnages qui n'interviennent pas et que j'avais zappé ceux de ceux qui sont là. Donc je vais poursuivre la tradition, et vu que les baltiques n'ont qu'une action minime dans ce chapitre, je vous précise leurs noms. En même temps, ils sont officiel donc si tu ne les connais pas tu mérites que je te fasse régresser au rang de graine de citrouille. Raivis, c'est Latvia. Eduard, Estonia. Toris, Lithuania. V'alà.

Le raiting T est strictement inutile, les bisounours peuvent venir danser ici sans crainte. Pour le moment !

Hetalia n'ayant pas été racheté par Coca-Cola ou Monsanto, ils appartiennent toujours à leur propriétaire légitime.

J'imagine que c'est tout.

Mais j'en sais rien.

Donc je continue d'écrire.

On verra par la suite ce que j'ai bien pu oublier.

Love sur ceux qui se reconnaissent quand je les traite de crevette !

**xxx**

* * *

- C'est quoi un tournesol?

-Une fleur toute jaune, comme un soleil.

- Ah… Et toi, tu les aimes. Non… en fait, les fées, elles disent que tu les adores.

* * *

Deux yeux bleus liquides, fixés sur un livre. À voir son expression, il était plus que probable qu'il sache lire. Quand entra le duo – quelque peu dysfonctionnel – il ne cilla pas, ne leva pas les yeux, et n'eut pas d'autre réaction que de continuer à suivre les lignes et caractères. Même quand le russe se trouva à sa hauteur, il n'eut pas le frisson réflexe qui parcourait toute personne censée.

- Tu es Aleksander, c'est bien ça?

Les secondes passèrent avant qu'il ne lève lentement ses yeux sur le sourire accueillant. Alors, toujours sans un mot, il tendit son livre à Ivan, pointant le dessin sur la page de droite. Toris, se rapprocha doucement pour voir ce que désignait l'enfant. L'image joyeuse et chaleureuse de la ferme. L'index résolument posé sur cette fleur jaune et droite.

* * *

Rouge. Sitôt entré dans la pièce, ils avaient vu les yeux perçant se fixer sur eux.

- Roman?

- Da.

Le gamin était-il en train de les… jauger? Dans tous les cas, son regard scrutateur à l'étrange teinte carmin ne le rassurait pas. Mais si il commençait à craindre un jeune enfant de cet âge… Finalement, le petit, trouvant le silence pesant – parce qu'à cet âge, on ne provoque pas, n'est-ce-pas? Pas volontairement, en tout cas… – et considérant ces nouveaux venus comme plus ennuyant qu'autre chose, s'en retourna à ses jeux. Il les faisait parler dans sa langue, ignorant toujours aussi royalement les plus grands. Mais quand Ivan qui, si il avait été surpris par les caractères variés des trois petit, ne l'avait pas montré, s'approcha, il reposa brusquement ce qu'il tenait. Apparemment, plus attentif qu'il ne le montrait.

- Vous, monsieur, vous faites peur aux fantômes.

* * *

- Ah bon? C'est vrai. Elles en savent, des choses, les fées.

- Oui. Elles savent vraiment beaucoup de choses! Elles savent… Plein plein plein!

- Oh? Et elles te le racontent?

- Oui, ce sont mes amies!

* * *

- Oh. C'est un tournesol, tu le savais?

- … solsikke. Tournesol.

- Solsikke. Oui. J'aime beaucoup cette fleur. Et toi?

- … je sais.

* * *

- Je fais peur aux fantômes? Un gentil monsieur comme moi?

- Bah oui. Faut pas chercher à savoir, avec eux.

- Et toi, tu en penses quoi?

-Moi je dis que la peur et les larmes, c'est juste pour les fillettes! Moi jamais.

* * *

- Quel genre d'histoire elles te disent?

- … Elles veulent pas que je te raconte.

- Oh. Dommage, alors…

- Mais… mais sois pas triste! Bon… Elles m'ont dit que tu t'appelais Ivan Braginski. Et… Elles me disent aussi de ne pas te parler, et elles voudraient… C'est bizarre. L'autre monsieur c'est Toris Laurina… Laurinit… Laurinaitis. Je peux pas te dire le reste.

* * *

- Tu sais que j'aime les tournesols? On te l'a dit?

- … Non… mais toi tu as dit que c'était vrai.

- Ah? Quand?

- …

* * *

- Toi tu es un grand garçon, Roman?

- Oui! Le plus grand!

- De ta famille?

- Nu. De nous.

* * *

- Elles ne voudraient pas se montrer à nous, maintenant qu'elles savent nos noms ?

- Non elles ne veulent pas. Elles se cacheront si vous les cherchez.

- Pourquoi?

- Personne d'autre que moi peut leur parler.

* * *

- Tu n'aimes pas répondre aux questions, Aleks?

- …

- Ou alors peut-être que tu n'aimes pas parler?

- … vous êtes bruyant.

* * *

- Ah? Tu entends quoi par "nous"?

- Eh bien… Nous! Voilà. C'est comme ça.

- Nous, c'est qui? … Ou combien êtes-vous, si tu ne sais pas.

- Nous… nous c'est… nous sommes… je crois… Trei.

* * *

- C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé les voir… Elles doivent être jolies!

- Oui ! Enfin… c'est ce qu'elles disent.

- Ah?

- … Oui, elles sont jolies.

* * *

- Tu n'aimes pas le bruit ?

- …

- …

- Dites… Vous diriez qu'on est combien dans cette pièce?

* * *

- C'est très précis, trois.

- Je sais.

- Tu sais que c'est précis?

- Je sais que nous sommes trois.

* * *

- Tu ne les as jamais vraiment vu?

- Siii ! Enfin… non, mais… Mais je sais.

- …

- … Oui, je sais… Et je suis sûr qu'on saura les voir… si on est tous ensemble.

* * *

- Je dirais que nous sommes trois. Moi, toi et Toris.

- Ah…

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu dirais?

- … Je sais pas. Mais je crois que je dirais beaucoup plus.

* * *

- Et tu veux bien me dire ce que tu sais d'autre?

- Euh… Il y a celui qui ne veut pas approcher les fantômes, mais… Mais c'est bizarre. Et il y a celui qui leurs parles, mais… je crois qu'il les voit pas vraiment… 'sais pas. C'est plus clair le matin.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, parce que je m'en rappelle mieux.

* * *

- On ?

- C'est… c'est juste une idée !

- Mais j'ai rien contre… Mais je me demande juste de qui tu parles.

- Oh. On, c'est… c'est nous quand je dors. Enfin, c'est… Vous voyez, quand je pense, on pense aussi. C'est facile de parler, il y a pas besoin de mot… En fait, tout est facile, quand on est nous.

* * *

- …

- C'est drôle, il y en a tellement qui s'attache à toi… Il faut juste se rappeler qu'ils ne peuvent pas faire de mal, et ensuite, on a plus peur… Même si c'est un mensonge, c'est ce que dit maman. Moi je sais.

- …

- … il n'y a que quand je suis avec nous qu'ils n'essayent pas de me faire mal.

* * *

- Tu leurs parles quand tu dors ?

- Nu ! C'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne… C'est plus comme… quand on dort, c'est comme si on était une respiration. C'est naturel.

- Ah?

- … Mais j'aimerais bien qu'on se voit réveillé. Je crois que ça serait amusant d'aller jouer avec eux.

* * *

Il souriait. Certaines choses ne changes pas.

- Eh bien, ça semblerait presque trop beau.

Et il se laissa absorber par les dessins des enfants, qu'Eduard lui avait respectueusement donnés. En blanc sur un fond de couleurs bigarrées :

_"Unde ești?_

_Hvor er du?_

_Where are you?"_

* * *

**xxx**


	3. Dossier : Aleksander

Chapitre troiis, mes petites fougères !

Un peu différent. J'avais dit sept cent mots. Faut croire que mes doigts veulent pas. Enfin, c'est pas un mal, je voulais juste m'imposer ça pour que ça avance plus vite, mais pour le moment, tout va bien sur ce point. Prochain chapitre sera approchant, mais sur un des deux autres. Z'avez de la chance, monsieur Ivan est pas là pour vous faire un sourire ici, ce coup-ci. Huhu.

Euh. Sinon j'ai conscience qu'on apprend pas grand chose. Que c'est progressif. Mais on va dire que tout est absolument volontaire. Que je ne désire que ça, et, même mieux ! Que c'est prévu. - et puis, l'avantage avec des chapitres court, c'est que je peux en pondre plus plus vite, et faire avancer cette intrigue qui n'est pas encore née (aa) ... et qui, si on en va là, devrait prendre réellement naissance au sixième chapitre. Ewiiii, tout ça n'était que le prologue 8D -

Vous en faites pas. Je vais aller coucher ma seconde personnalité, et on va se mettre d'accord elle et moi.

C'est la même chose que les chapitres d'avant, à savoir, toujours Hetalia, toujours à son proprio, et pas à moi, parce que v'alà.

Les fautes, c'est tant pis. Il est le 31 depuis une demi-heure, j'ai jamais été un boss en orthographe, j'en suis désolé, et je vais dormir. Allez astiquer les vis d'un autre cercueil que moi. Love !

Oh, et comme le disait une demoiselle, les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir, alors n'hésitez plus ! Je ferais de vous mes petites octopus adorées !

* * *

_S'il-vous-plaît… Je vous jure, je ne vous ferez rien… Pas de mal, pas de douleur, promis, juré. Sur mon âme. J'ai jamais voulu faire du mal. J'en ai jamais fait. Promis juré. Il faut juste être sage. Maman sera heureuse. Tu seras sage mon bébé ? Oh ! Mon bébé ! S'il-vous-plaît! Mon bébé! Rendez le moi! Il sera heureux, promis! Maman sera une bonne mère, pour son bébé… N'est-ce pas qu'il est beau le bébé de maman? Il n'est heureux qu'avec maman… parce que maman l'aime! Maman… maman ne lui fera jamais de mal. Jamais jamais. Il lui sourit, le bébé de maman. Maman elle aime son bébé. Alors elle va le serrer contre elle. Fort, parce qu'elle l'aime. On ne va pas lui prendre, son bébé. Et parce que le bébé aime maman, il va cesser de pleurer. Maman a mal à la tête. Elle serre son bébé contre son cœur. Le cœur de maman fait boum boum pour son bébé. C'est comme une berceuse. Dodo, bébé, dodo… Maman, elle aime fort son bébé. Toute les mamans aiment leurs bébés, mais jamais comme maman le fait. Fort contre son cœur. Bébé dort. Bébé a cessé de pleurer. Maintenant, maman est heureuse. Bébé aussi, contre maman. Bébé et maman ne sont qu'heureux ensemble. Alors maman va faire comme bébé… Et dormir… Et le cœur de Bébé ne fait pas boum-boum, mais ce sera une berceuse, dans le silence… Pas de mal, pas de douleur, promis, juré. Où est le bébé… Vous allez me le rendre! Vite! Mon bébé! Maman veut son bébé! Donnez-moi mon bébé!_

_Et puis ils parlent toujours. Ils ne veulent jamais se taire. Mêmes quand ils vous ont raconté tout plein d'histoire pas belle, qui ne vous donne que l'envie de les abandonner, ils ne vous laissent pas. Ils sont partout, ils sont tout le temps, et puis jamais, jamais, jamais ils ne vous abandonnent. Ils s'accrochent à vous, dès qu'ils comprennent que vous les entendez._

_- Alors cache ta tête sous l'oreiller, petit frère. Et ne les regarde pas, ou tu ne pourras jamais les oublier._

* * *

Il avait demandé à ne plus retourner au cimetière. Qu'importe grand-père. Il ne hurlait pas. Remarquez, monsieur, il ne hurle pas. Depuis qu'il est tout petit, il n'a jamais voulu crier. Je ne sais pas quand il a mal quelque part, je ne sais pas quand il a faim, quand il est fatigué. Sa mère n'en pouvait plus. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie avant d'accoucher. Elle disait des choses horribles. Qu'elle voulait d'un enfant normal, pas d'une espèce de fantôme. Mais il n'a pas de problème, vous savez. Il est un peu trop calme, trop sérieux. Il a appris à lire de lui-même. Il est intelligent, c'est sûr. Il se fait des amis, comme les autres enfants. Moi je dis, si un enfant est capable de se faire des amis, il n'y a rien à craindre pour lui. Parfois, il pleure. Il regarde un point droit devant lui, et les larmes se mettent à couler sans qu'on sache pourquoi. Il dit que ça n'est pas de la peur. Il dit que c'est triste, et voilà tout. Il est très doux. Quand les enfants du voisinage se disputent – je ne me rappelle plus leurs noms, mais il y en a deux en particulier… Le petit Berwald, et un autre gamin, un danois – eh bien, c'est toujours lui qui les sépare. En soupirant, comme un adulte. Notez qu'entre lui et le petit danois – c'est une honte vraiment, son nom m'échappe – c'est l'amour fou. Bon, Aleksander à tendance à l'ignorer, quand il est trop bruyant. C'est une chose à savoir avec cet enfant, il ne supporte pas les gens trop bruyant. Ni le bruit en général. Parfois, il met ses mains sur ses oreilles, sans prévenir. Sa mère a fini par revenir en pleurant. Elle disait qu'elle était désolée. Qu'elle avait peur. Elle s'est réinstallée chez nous. Avec le petit frère. Il est né en Islande, comme la maman. Aleks, il devait être content qu'elle soit de retour. Il ne l'a pas montré, mais il lui a dit que ça n'était pas grave. Que des parents faisaient parfois bien pires. Il ne parle pas beaucoup. Quand il parle, il dit des choses étranges. On lui a demandé ce qu'il voulait dire, puis où est-ce qu'il en avait entendu parler. Il a dit qu'il ne savait pas. C'est peut-être le petit danois. Il est un peu plus vieux, alors qui sait.

Quand on a été contacté, on a vraiment hésité. Ça n'est pas que notre enfant soit _bizarre_, monsieur. Étrange, oui. Mais tous les enfants sont uniques. Aleks, il pleure quand il fait des cauchemars. Il ne crie pas, et on le retrouve au matin sur le canapé. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas rester dans sa chambre. Quand on lui demande pourquoi il n'appelle pas, il dit qu'il ne veut pas qu'_ils_ nous fassent mal. Sa mère à peur. Elle a toujours été superstitieuse. Sa grand-mère se disait shaman. Aleks nous dit qu'il ne faut pas qu'on s'inquiète. Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre avec cet enfant. Que ni nous ni son petit frère ne risquons quoi que ce soit. _Puisque vous ne les voyez pas, ils ne peuvent pas vous voir_. On voulait savoir si c'était un ami imaginaire. Il a dit qu'ils n'étaient pas ses amis. Il a donné des noms. Il a dû les lire au cimetière, et se raconter une histoire avec. C'est ce que j'ai dit à sa mère. Il s'est fait peur tout seul, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne veut plus y retourner. C'est pour ça qu'on ne voulait pas qu'il apprenne à lire trop vite. Il aurait dû attendre d'aller à l'école, apprendre avec les autres. Même si ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il lit mieux que le fils des voisins, qui est plus vieux. Vous savez ce qu'il a dit, le petit danois? Que quand il serait grand, il épouserait notre Aleks. C'était adorable. Mais il a fallu lui expliquer qu'on ne s'épouse pas entre garçon. Qu'un jour il rencontrera une princesse, une petite Aleksandra, et que voilà. Parlant de ce gamin, il a eu une sacrée chance. Ils jouaient dehors, et je pense qu'il devait y avoir un adulte, mais je ne sais pas lequel. Moi j'étais avec notre benjamin, et ma femme travaillait. Il courait, j'en suis sûr. Il court tout le temps. La question, c'est : pourquoi est-il descendu dans la rue? Est-ce qu'il y avait une balle en jeu? Ou il n'y a pas pensé? Dans tous les cas, il a fallu qu'une voiture arrive à ce moment-là. C'est toujours ça, les catastrophes. On ne sait pas pourquoi la voiture, pourquoi l'enfant, et toujours est-il que ça arrive. Sauf cette fois! Il s'est poussé au dernier moment! La voiture a freiné, évidemment, mais lui s'est jeté à côté, juste à temps. Le conducteur était paniqué. Il était sûr qu'il n'aurait pas le temps. Tout le monde était en état de choc. Même Aleks, il est rentré à la maison en pleurant. Il disait que c'était un imbécile. D'ailleurs, il le lui a dit. Qu'il ne serait pas toujours là. L'autre le traite comme son héros. C'est stupide. Aleks était trop loin pour intervenir. C'est lui qui s'est sauvé tout seul.

Je vous le dit, c'était dur que de vous appeler. Mais l'autre nuit, on a entendu un de ses bruit… Notre benjamin pleurait. On s'y ait précipité, évidemment… Aleks était déjà dans la chambre. Il s'était glissé dans le lit de son frère. Il a toujours était assez souple, et adroit. Il serrait son petit frère, qui avait fini par se taire. Il lui murmurait quelque chose, une berceuse je crois. C'est pas ça qui nous a marqué. C'est plutôt l'état de la pièce. Un capharnaüm, vous n'avez pas idée. Tout était par terre, éparpillé, et foutu n'importe où. De même dans la chambre d'Aleks. C'est pas possible, vous savez. Qu'il ait fait ça. C'est un gamin calme. Et puis, il serait pas capable. C'est complètement irréaliste. Même les cadenas étaient cassés. Quand on lui a demandé si il savait ce qui s'est passé, il nous a dit que pas vraiment. Si il était responsable, il a dit qu'il n'était pas sûr. C'était… enfin… Il nous a fait peur. C'est pour ça qu'on a appelé. Lui, il est resté calme. Même quand ils sont venus pour le chercher. Il a dit que c'était pas grave. Que maintenant, grâce à son copain, il savait comment faire. Qu'il était sûr qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir peur. Alors on s'est dit au revoir. J'ai jamais vu un enfant de six ans partir de chez lui, en suivant des inconnus, sans manifester plus d'émotion que ça.

Ce qu'il disait à son frère? Eh bien… C'est vraiment important? Parce que je ne m'en rappelle plus vraiment. Enfin… Je crois que c'était quelque chose du genre "_Ne les regarde pas._" Mais je ne pourrais pas jurer.


	4. Dossier : Roman

Voilà le chapitre 4 o/

Et tel que c'est parti, vous devriez vous payer le 5 tantôt, et avec un peu de chance le 6 demain. Notez qu'avec le sixième, je vais proprement massacrer ma règle de faire des petits chapitres, mais bon xD –surtout que j'ai réalisé que j'aurais pu casser en cliffhanger à plein de moment, mais finalement, non. Il a fallu que j'aille au bout du truc. Enfin, c'est pour changer complètement de style au chapitre sept et vous faire patienter looongtemps, donc ça passe. –

Bref. Vu que j'ai trop la flemme de répondre personnellement à vos message – oui. J'avoue. – j'explique icii !

Dans le chapitre précèdent, il est dit que la mère abandonne son enfant, mais il est aussi dit avant d'accoucher. C'est pas clair – normal, c'est moi qui écrit – dont je le dit plus clairement ici : Maman Scandinavia a son fils Norway et est enceinte d'Iceland. Et elle abandonne son petit Norge pour partir en Island, histoire que je puisse utiliser le synonyme islandais pour parler d'Ice.

Question Norge qui n'est pas OOC, c'est bien, chuis contente de le lire ! Par contre, je crains que Romania ne le soit beaucoup plus, vu que je l'ai adapté à mes désirs. Huhu.

Yep, c'était le paternel qui avait la parole ici. :3

Sinon, révélation, je n'ai pas de nom choisi pour Iceland, et j'hésite encore pour Denmark (d'où le fait qu'on ne se souvienne plus de son nom. Si, c'était ma méthode xD). Si vous avez des suggestions, je vous déifie.

Oh, et j'ai décidé de nommer mes chapitres. Ouais o/ - même si c'est en cours –

C'est le plus long message de début que je n'ai jamais fait, arf x3

Hetalia n'est pas à moi, cette histoire si, et le T est optionnel o/

* * *

_Maman elle est belle comme un papillon. C'est pas moi qui le dit, c'est le monsieur de l'épicerie._

_Maman elle mériterait mieux que sa vie, dit aussi le monsieur de l'épicerie._

_Il dit beaucoup de chose sur maman, ce monsieur._

_Qu'elle est belle, blonde, douce, piquante, drôle, triste, et douce et amère et acide et qu'elle mord et qu'elle danse et sur la table et son rire et ses crie et sur le bar et._

_Il dit tout ça quand elle est pas là._

_De toute façon, les gens, ils disent jamais rien quand on est là._

_Ils se taisent._

_Pour dire des choses par très belles dans leurs silences._

_Des choses qui les font rougir quand on le leur répète._

_Comment on fait pour savoir si maman est une vrai blonde?_

_Pourquoi ma maman elle est nue dans votre tête ?_

* * *

Ce dont tout le monde va convenir, c'est que c'était un enfant actif. Ah ça oui, très actif. Je n'en dirais pas que c'était un enfant-tyran, j'en ai vu des pires. Mais dans son genre, il est autoritaire. Malin aussi, c'est peut-être pour ça. Il voudrait que tout aille à sa manière, et à sa vitesse. Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, chez lui. Avec le père qu'il a… et puis, oh! je ne voudrais pas faire ma commère, mais vous savez, ce qu'on dit sur sa mère… Des histoires de placards et de chiffons, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

Roman, il a deux grandes sœurs. Trois petits frères, une petite sœur, et sa mère à un pain dans le four. Je ne sais pas comment ils casent tous ce beau monde à la maison, mais ça doit chialer fort, à écouter ce que dit le père. Moi, j'ai vu les ainées – deux grandes perches blondes, des nœuds dans les cheveux et des sourires de bonne petites – naître et grandir, et tous les matins quand elles vont à l'école en guidant les plus petits, et je suis prête à parier que c'est pas des perles comme ça qui feront les problèmes. Par contre, Roman… Bon, sûr. C'est un peu facile à dire. Je l'ai tous les jours depuis le début de l'année, je dois être un peu fatiguée. En fait, le problème avec lui, c'est qu'il est du genre à répondre. Son père, lui, il voudrait qu'on se taise, surtout quand il cuve sa soirée au bar. Mais faut pas croire ce qu'on dit. Les hématomes qu'il se fait, c'est sous mes yeux, en se battant contre d'autres qui se moquent de la couleur de ses yeux, ou en courant sans réfléchir et en dérapant. Y'a peut-être parfois un coup plus fort que l'autre chez lui, mais toute ces histoires d'abus… Non. En tant qu'institutrice, je me permet de me prononcer là-dessus.

Par contre, je suis complètement d'accord avec le fait qu'Il a dut être exposé à des… euhm. Comportement inapproprié. Je ne sais pas si il y a violence physique. Verbale, je le parierais. Et puis c'est pas tout, mais Roman… Roman il dit des choses qui ne sont pas bien pour son âge. J'ai voulu en toucher un mot à sa mère. Si vous saviez ce qu'elle m'a répondu! Vraiment. À se demander comment les aînées peuvent être si mignonnes. La grand-mère du sixième doit y être pour quelque chose, c'est pas possible autrement. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas à se taper les cadets, mais autrement… Je vais pas vous le cacher, ça a toujours été un choc que de voir que depuis le début ils n'en ont pas perdu un seul. Avec toute la… négligence dont ils ont du faire preuve, on peut se dire que ces enfants ont une bonne étoile. Surtout que je crois que le père n'a plus de travail, avec l'usine qui a licencié ses employés… Bah, vous me direz que c'est le cas de beaucoup ici, en ce moment. Mais j'ignore totalement si il s'est mis à la recherche d'un emploi. Ça n'est pas de mes affaires, après.

J'ai été surprise quand on m'a dit qu'ils les avaient contacté, pour Roman. En même temps… Tout le monde sait que quand ils trouvent un enfant qui correspond à leurs recherches, ils versent une rente à la famille… Littéralement, je dirais qu'ils ont vendus leur enfant.

Vous connaissez l'Organisation? À vrai dire, je n'en sais pas beaucoup non-plus. Je sais juste qu'ils repèrent certains enfants, et qu'on entend plus parler d'eux après. Parfois, ils s'arrêtent dans des villes et font passer des tests aux jeunes. Ensuite, ils les marchandent auprès des parents. D'autre fois, ils sont contactés par les adultes, pour des… des faits divers. Y'a des rumeurs. On dit qu'ils prennent des enfants "_différent_". C'est… enfin, c'est des bruits de couloirs.

Le petit Roman n'a pas pleuré. Il est venu me voir, pour me dire au revoir. Je l'aime bien, tout de même. Il est ingénieux, et aime faire rire. Il avait une fleur pour moi, une belle orchidée. Ça me change des ordinaires pissenlits. Nous avons parlés, il m'a dit qu'il savait déjà qu'on allait l'emporter. Il m'a aussi dit que ça ne lui plaisait pas plus que ça, en faisant la grimace. Comme ça m'a fait rire, il a eu un grand sourire. Et puis… Enfin, vous savez qu'il a parfois des réactions un peu bizarres. Là, en l'occurrence, il s'est arrêté, et m'a dit quelque chose ressemblant à "_À la base je voulais le dire à papa et mama, mais… ils en auront plus besoin."_. Ensuite, il a débité une suite de chiffre. Outre cette scène un peu… particulière, tout s'est déroulé parfaitement normalement. Je lui ai dit au revoir, il m'a dit adieu, et s'est en allé. Sa mère m'a regardé avec dégoût, et j'ai eu un sourire.

Après, je ne l'ai plus revu. J'ai appris qu'ils étaient venus pour lui le lendemain. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu le remercier.

Où est-ce que je vais maintenant? Bah, je déménage dans un meilleur quartier. J'ai… j'ai comme qui dirais eu une forte rentrée d'argent récemment, alors… Je me suis arrangée pour être mutée dans un meilleur établissement. Comment j'ai fait? Bah… J'ai joué les chiffres qu'il m'a donné, et… J'ai eu de la chance.

… Même si je ne dirais pas que c'était la chance qui m'a fait gagner.


	5. Dossier : Arthur

J'ai découvert que mon ordinateur chauffait suffisamment pour liquéfier de la cire d'abeille o/

Il me réchauffait aussi quand on a eu la panne de courant et que le radiateur _électrique_ de ma chambre ne chauffait plus. Le bonheur. Il faisait -40 en ressentit dehors, et de la buée sortait de ma bouche dans la salle de bain.

Ma vie est trépidante.

Sinon, juste pour dire, mais les noms des Nordics 5 ne sont officiels que pour Tino et Berwald ; et personnellement j'associe Emil à un gamin blond hyperactif. Pas spécialement adapté à Ice xD – d'où ma recherche pour un nouveau nom. – J'hésitais pour Denmark entre son nom le plus commun – sois Mathias – ou en trouver un autre qui sonnerait d'avantage comme… Comme selon mes désirs. Et sinon… Devinez, si je leur cherche des noms, qu'elle est la probabilité pour qu'on les revoit ? 8D – et vous avez jusqu'à demain pour proposer. Huhu. –

Affaire de prénom. Allistor, c'est l'aîné, Scotland. Northern Ireland, il m'a causé bien des problèmes, parce que j'ai vu un prénom irlandais qui me plaisait, à savoir Rowan, et j'ai ensuite vu ce qui se passait si on renversait le w en m. Alors c'est devenu Owain (parce que Owen, Owan… Owain.). Wales, c'est Dylan. Excepté Owain, ils ne sont pas de moi – parce que j'ai une de ces flemmes ! – . Si ça vous intéresse de vous spoiler sur un détail futur, non, Peter n'est pas encore né. Ça viendra. 8D (Oh, et mama Britannia, c'est Alainnah o/ )

Rien n'est de moi, petite rondelle de tomate ! ... Mais pourquoi pas un jour... 8D

* * *

_"C'est pas moi qui l'ai fait. C'est la fée."_

C'est générique. Ça n'est pas de sa faute, ça n'est jamais de sa faute. À l'entendre, il est innocent de tout. C'est sûr que quand il pose sur vous ses grands yeux verts, vous avez envie de le croire, mais ne vous y faites pas prendre! J'en connais trop qui lui ont donné le bon Dieu sans résister, et voyez ce que ça a donné! On lui dit avec le sourire de surveiller ses fées, que c'est bon pour cette fois, mais cette fois seulement, et une demi-heure plus tard on le retrouve avec toutes les fleurs renversée, déterrée et massacrée. Et évidemment, après, qui doit tout arranger…

Sa mère en rit, comme tout le monde. Entre deux murmures, elle lui dit qu'elle sait, qu'elle comprend. Honnêtement, je suis complètement contre conforter cet enfant dans son monde imaginaire mais, comme l'a fait remarquer le père, il est jeune, à le temps de grandir, d'apprendre. Et je ne suis pas éducateur, juste majordome.

Dès quatre enfants Kirkland, je dois vous avouer qu'il est loin d'être le pire. Entre Allistor et Owain qui se plaisent à repeindre avec de la terre les murs du salon, quand ça n'est pas avec leur sang, et Dylan qui, sous son air d'enfant sage, s'amuse à enfermer ses pauvres victimes dans les placards, on peut dire qu'il serait même… calme. Il n'a jamais coupé les cheveux de ses frères durant leur sommeil, n'a pas expérimenté combien de temps un enfant pouvait tenir sous l'eau sans remonter, ni si il était possible de sauter de la fenêtre du deuxième étage et s'en tirer sans ennui (la réponse est négative. Il est définitivement impossible de sauter du deuxième étage à huit ans et s'en tirer sans blessure, même si on atterrit dans les buissons. J'aurais fortement apprécié que vous m'interrogiez avant, monsieur Owain. Et non monsieur Allistor, ce n'est pas parce que votre cadet s'est _juste _foulé la cheville, brisé deux doigts et ouvert la cuisse que vous pouvez expérimenter ça à votre tour. Donc quittez immédiatement le rebord de cette fenêtre. _Maintenant._). Il n'essaye pas d'attirer la sympathie des plus grands pour faire punir ses ainés (Dylan, vos presque sept ans me semblent étrangement machiavéliques.) et ne manipule pas les autres avec l'aisance d'un marionnettiste renommé. Non, il reste tranquille, tant qu'on est avec lui. Il traîne des peluches partout dans le domaine, leurs sert du thé, observe fasciné Dylan faire des spectacles de marionnette – au risque de me répéter, son talent y est désespérant. – et fuit en pleurs ses deux aînés qui désireraient faire des "expérimentation", si on reprend leurs termes. Il va dans les pattes des domestiques, les suit partout en silence, essaye de trouver une façon de suivre ses parents quand ils partent travailler, se met toujours à bouder après que sa mère l'ait embrassé avant de partir…

L'ennui, c'est quand personne ne le voit. Il revient parfois, maculé de terre, pleurant que les fées l'ont fait tomber. Une fois, il s'était coupé à la joue, et l'a encore mis sur le compte des fées – plutôt que, comme on s'en doute, les idées un peu louche de ses aînés – et a pleurniché jusqu'à ce que nous acceptions sa version des faits. Parfois, quand on le laisse seul dans une pièce, on la retrouve saccagé. C'est d'autant plus fréquent quand il est triste ou frustré, et n'allez pas me faire croire qu'il n'est pas le responsable!

Toutefois, en tant que majordome, je n'ai guère de pouvoir à ce sujet. Sa mère a tenu à ce qu'il ne soit pas grondé quand ce genre d'évènement se déroule, elle a au contraire exigé que nous ne le laissions seul en aucun cas. Madame Alainnah a une manière bien à elle de résoudre les problèmes. Tout passe par notre pardon, et ses crises de fureur. Je ne veux bien évidemment pas critiquer, mais c'est plutôt particulier que de l'entendre engueuler ses gamins, puis de nous interdire consciencieusement de faire de même. Cette semaine, je crois que c'est le "Où avez-vous enfermé votre petit frère!?" qui nous a le plus marqué. Sa voix peut frôler un niveau complètement inusité de décibel… Finalement, Arthur a été retrouvé dans l'aile Ouest du domaine, dans une petite chambre. Il s'y était endormi avec une peluche de licorne, que Dylan avait eu la gentillesse de lui donner avant de barrer la porte. C'est triste de penser que malgré les hurlements de rage de sa mère, Dylan n'a pas perdu le goût de ces mauvaises blagues.

Récemment, le couple Kirkland a, après hésitation, contacté des hommes aux sujets d'Arthur. Enfin, je dis des hommes, mais c'est une femme qui est venu. Très élégante, avec un accent marqué d'Europe de l'est. Si mes souvenirs sont exacte, elle s'appelle Iryna Braginskaya*, et était absolument charmante. Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur, avait de la conversation… Mais je m'égare. Mademoiselle Braginskaya a pris un thé avec monsieur et madame Kirkland. Ensemble, ils ont discuté du cas des enfants… Différent. À vrai dire, monsieur Kirkland n'est pas resté longtemps. Ensuite, la conversation entre Madame et cette demoiselle est devenue… Un peu particulière. Je crois que nous nous sommes beaucoup éloignés des sphères du rationnel. C'était… surprenant à écouter.

Finalement, ils sont venu chercher Arthur. Tout le monde lui a dit au revoir, il y a eu des embrassades… Même moi, j'ai ressenti un léger pincement au cœur en voyant cet enfant s'éloigner. La pire, c'était sa mère. Elle a fait bonne figure tout le long, mais sitôt les enfants éloignés… Eh bien, heureusement que son époux aussi avait pris une journée de congé. Et je vais devoir aller racheter de la vaisselle.

C'est d'ailleurs plutôt amusant. Elle s'était éloigné, parti se chercher un verre d'eau je crois. Moi j'apportais un document à Monsieur. Nous avons entendu un cri et, en se précipitant dans la cuisine, nous l'avons trouvé entouré d'éclat de vaisselle. Elle n'a eu qu'un léger sourire, et s'est détourné en murmurant quelque chose comme "Il y a longtemps que les fées ne m'avaient pas fait un coup pareil."

Son mari a eu une expression désolé. Moi, ça m'a rappelé de drôle d'histoire qui courait sur ce domaine, avant. Au sujet d'une jeune fille à qui Dieu avait donné des dons que nul autre n'avait.

J'ai été amusé de réaliser que de même rumeurs courait sur les lieux désormais. Sauf qu'on y parle d'un petit garçon.

* * *

_* Pourquoi je le mets ici et pas au début? T'occupe, c'est important pour moi. Il se trouve que dans les noms officiels, Ukraine – si, c'est elle, mais oubliez le ! D: - n'a pas ce nom. Seulement, j'aimerais respecter la cohérence et, excepté si elle se mari, elle devrait toujours avoir le même nom que son frère. Déjà que c'est galère d'expliquer pourquoi leurs nationalités sont différentes… xD (oh, et, vu que j'ai vu ça sur Deviantart… si vous voulez visualiser un équivalent humain d'Ukraine, moi je la vois très bien en Léa Seydoux. Et Belarus en Amanda Seyfried. Ouais. C'était la suggestion d'Honeyz ! :D )_


	6. Les Moyens Conventionnels

"Si vous avez de la chance je poste demain", _dit-elle une semaine avant. Mais pour ma défense, je suis partie à New York, la vie est compliquée, les cours ont repris, et les douches de l'hôtel parfaites. J'aurais passé ma vie dedans, si ça n'avait été de la visite aux musées. Et puis comme je suis maligne, j'ai embarqué ma clef USB. Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi – si j'avais une chaîne assez longue – je la trimbalerais en permanence avec moi, maintenu au coup et dissimulé dans mon soutien-gorge. Sinon, j'ai vu Time Square. Et puis Harlem._

_Sinon. Voici le chapitre. Nouveau concept, on va jouer à un jeu. Chaque fois que vous verrez un *, ça veut dire que j'ai pensé à potentiellement couper mon chapitre là. Vous comprendrez pourquoi je dis que je suis une accro aux cliffhanger._

_Étonnamment, plutôt que de continuer à écrire mes pavés sur ma vie ici, je vais tout mettre à la fin, sauf le fait qu'Hetalia ne m'appartient pas._

_Pourquoi? Parce que je me suis amusée à faire intervenir ici des personnages qui ont déjà un nom officiel, ou que j'ai nommé moi-même (finalement aucun d'eux, mais je rajoute ça maintenant.). Seulement, sans vous spoiler, je pense que ça perdrait un peu à savoir dès le début qui intervient ici. So, les quelques prénoms que vous n'arriverez pas à associer à la nationalité que je préciserais pas loin seront tout en bas._

_Honnêtement, j'ai hésité à séparer en plusieurs partis ce chapitre. Il est long, peut-être trop, mais j'ai essayé d'en enlever toute l'inutilité, sans non-plus le rendre trop dur à avaler. Personnellement, j'ai déjà dis et redis que je voulais faire court, et je vous livre la raison : À trop de longueur, j'ai l'habitude d'en avoir marre de lire. Surtout que moi, je suis pro-papier, plutôt qu'écran, et qu'avec mes capacités de concentration complètement aléatoire, j'abandonne souvent un chapitre alors que je le lis. Un des truc qui me gêne le plus ici, c'est le peu de liberté de mise en page, parce que j'ai l'impression que les mots s'accumulent sans élégances les uns sur les autres. En même temps, je peux rien y faire. Mais malgré ça, j'ai préféré livrer en une pièce ce chapitre, quitte à vous infliger une lecture… affligeante. Au moins, je peux dire que mon intrigue né en ces lignes, ça pourra vous motiver x3_

_Sinon, il est évoqué ici en de vague mot qui couche avec qui, lors d'une scène futur. (oui, c'était un moyen de caser des OTP. Chut, maintenant.)_

_Ah, et j'avais dis que je ne racontais pas ma vie. Juste 440 mots._

Ah, et je n'aime définitivement pas la dernière partie, j'en modifierais peut-être la forme sans toucher au fond. :3

* * *

_Il savait. Comme on sait qu'on respire. Elle était là, à côté de lui. Le sang qui coulait. Le regard mauve qui lui faisait face. De la peur. Et il n'avait que quelques secondes pour le sauver. Ou se sauver._

* * *

Les mains dans ses poches, il affectait la nonchalance. Le vent qui avait nettoyé la rue de passants ne semblait pas l'affecter, mais le léger frisson qui l'avait parcouru sans qu'il n'y prenne garde avait démenti cette illusion. Son manteau ne le protégeait pas vraiment, claquant au vent et lui donnant l'allure d'un héros romantique issu de quelques mangas pour demoiselle. Ça lui convenait, il aimait bien s'amuser des styles, quitte à souffrir de la température pour favoriser l'apparence. Eh, on est acteur ou on ne l'est pas!

Il avait fallu qu'il marche longtemps dans les rues de la ville. Jamais il ne l'avouerait, mais, si la capitale tchèque était très belle, il n'y était pas aisé de s'y déplacer. Surtout quand, comme lui, on ne connaissait pas les lieux, et n'avait qu'une adresse obtenue par des moyens détournés.

Il avait tout de même fini par arriver à destination. Cachant quelques doutes que ce soit sous un masque affecté, il s'était avancé jusqu'à la porte et avait frappé. Les sonnettes, c'était pour les midinettes. Derrière, le bruit d'une porte débarrait le fit sourire, d'appréhension peut-être, voire de nervosité. Mais encore une fois, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avouerait pas.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il ne put retenir un sourire plus prononcé encore, et, avec une exclamation joyeuse, réussit à se rendre indésirable pour la demoiselle face à lui dès ses premiers mots :

- Wesh, Elizaveta ! Décidément, tu es aussi sexy en soubrette qu'en Lara Croft!

Il est surprenant de réaliser qu'une aussi jolie jeune femme que la demoiselle hongroise puisse claquer une porte avec tant de violence. Heureusement – et douloureusement – pour le roumain qui lui faisait face, il avait pensé à glisser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte son pied, en prévision de la suite. Il n'empêche, ça dépassait le simple stade de la douleur.

* * *

_Ce corps-là allait le lâcher. La femme n'hésiterait pas. L'homme non-plus. Pas tellement de choix. Il aimait trop ses yeux pour qu'ils se ferment. Tuer plutôt que de le laisser mourir._

_Son corps s'effondrait. De même pour celui de l'homme qui menaçait son frère._

* * *

- YOU BLOODY BASTARD!

La vieille femme sursauta, plus que surprise. Depuis le sixième étage, son si distingué voisin britannique hurlait. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre de quoi il en retournait qu'elle se faisait bousculer par le colocataire de l'anglais, qui observait en vitesse une sortie stratégique. Il marmonna un _Sorry_ vite fait, la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne bascule et lui adressa un sourire Colgate, pouce levé, avant de reprendre sa descente. Les hurlements de l'anglais le poursuivirent tout du long. C'était impressionnant qu'on puisse aussi bien les entendre depuis le troisième étage. D'ailleurs, certaines personnes risquèrent leurs têtes en dehors de leurs appartements pour hurler à leurs tours contre la source du bruit. Madame Michu (c'est elle! Oui! Enfin de retour, la revoilà!) reprit ses sacs, et continua sa montée. Arrivé au sixième – elle préférait les escaliers pour se maintenir la santé – elle eut une certaine appréhension à passer devant l'anglais. Lui-même avait la mine confuse de celui qui vient de réaliser qu'il n'est pas dans le privé. Son soupir fut suffisamment désespéré que la vieille femme lui pardonna de s'être laissé aller aux hurlements. Avec cet empressement un peu harassant dont elle faisait preuve régulièrement, elle n'hésita pas à le questionner sur la raison des cris. Évidemment, ça n'est pas comme si ce genre de chose n'était pas courante entre l'américain et le britannique, mais, en temps normal, ça se limitait aux murs de leurs appartement.

Parce que nous voulons maintenir d'Arthur une image distinguée, nous ne retraduiront pas avec exactitude les termes qu'il a employé. Il est juste nécessaire de savoir qu'il employa nombreux terme fleuri pour qualifier son colocataire, et qu'ils ne furent pas tous du goût de madame Michu, qui pinça les lèvres en signe de protestation. En résumé, voilà la jolie version de ce qu'il dit :

- Mon très cher colocataire, complètement adorable de sa personne, à eut, dans ses bonnes idées, et probablement sans motivation telle que de me faire une agréable surprise, la générosité de n'absolument pas me prévenir de la présence d'une de nos connaissances commune, bien que son frère lui ait signalé que cette connaissance désirait me voir. Aujourd'hui. Et, grâce à Dieu, il pense à me le rappeler une demi-heure avant le rendez-vous.

L'anglais finit par se calmer, à parler à madame Michu. Après un long soupir, contemplant la porte par laquelle l'américain avait fui, il regagna son appartement, et acheva de se préparer. Le temps de texter Matthew – au moins un des deux frères était efficace – pour savoir où il devait retrouver cette "connaissance commune" et de mettre une tenue plus adapté à ses goût de gentleman, il eut un regard vers le miroir. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rougir – et de s'insulter copieusement – en pensant à cet homme. Quel imbécile de français. Ne pas le prévenir personnellement, alors que. Il manqua de pousser un cri de rage qu'interrompit la réponse de Matthew. Et pourquoi il devait y aller, hein? On ne lui avait pas demandé son avis. L'autre ne savait même pas si il n'était, ne serait-ce qu'au courant! L'obliger, alors… Et puis, c'était de la faute à ce bloody jerk d'Alfred. Rien ne le forçait. Surtout que l'adresse du café à la française était connu, certes pour sa qualité, mais aussi ses prix excessivement cher, et c'était loin, et… Il grinça des dents.

Avec la ponctualité du gentleman qu'il se voulait être, il arriva à l'heure en étant parti en retard. Il n'eut qu'à s'installer qu'arriva Francis, toujours aussi élégant et irritant qu'à l'ordinaire.

* * *

_Il sentit l'homme mourir, comme il sentait l'avoir tué. Son frère eut un hoquet quand l'arme tomba. Il la prit, la tenant sous les yeux de l'adolescent. _Prends_, pensa-t-il. L'autre obéit. Lui ménager une sortie, maintenant._

_Et regagner son corps._

* * *

- Nous sommes très heureux de te revoir, Aleksander.

- … c'est fou, ça n'est pas partagé.

- Allons, mon petit solsikke! Après toute ces années…

- … c'était un couteau, Ivan. Dans mon ventre. En face de mon petit frère.

- … Oui, je dois reconnaître que Natalya a peut-être un peu exagéré.

Le grand russe s'amusait. De toute évidence, ça n'était pas le cas de la belle ukrainienne qui baissait les yeux, ni des autres formes, volontairement brouillé sur les écrans. Le norvégien non-plus n'irradiait pas de joie. C'est sûr qu'avec ses mains attachés, et l'absence de tout contact avec tout être humain autrement qu'en étant d'abord mis sous sédatif – parce que mieux vaut prévenir que guérir – il n'avait probablement pas de quoi se réjouir.

- … à peine.

- Elle n'a fait qu'observer les règles de prudence, en même temps! Qui oserait aller confronter un adversaire comme toi sans s'assurer d'avoir toutes cartes pour le neutraliser?

- …

- _(insérer ici une petite toux/rire à la Russie) _Décidément, tes silences m'avaient manqués. Mais sais-tu, Aleks… Ça n'a pas d'importance si tu te tais. Aujourd'hui, c'est nous qui allons poser les questions.

Les jolis yeux du norvégiens ne semblaient pas plus habités que d'ordinaire. Mais à cette posture qu'il prit, cherchant délibérément à leur montrer qu'il ne leur accordait que peu d'importance, Ivan su que le jeune homme était parfaitement attentif. Autrement, il ne se serait même pas donner la peine d'avoir l'air désintéressé.

- Bien. J'imagine que tu te doutes déjà de certaines questions.

- …

Une autre voix s'éleva pour prendre la parole, mais son propriétaire avait tenu à garder dissimulé son identité.

- Où est Roman?

- … pas dans cette pièce.

- Où est Arthur?

- … non-plus.

- La dernière fois que tu les as vu?

- … il y a longtemps.

- Où ?

- … je n'avais pas l'adresse.

- … Eh bien, nous avons progressé, s'amusa Ivan. Nous savons désormais que les deux autres ne sont pas ici, et que ça ne date pas d'hier.

Le petit rire d'Ivan aurait suffi comme torture au temps de l'inquisition. Sauf qu'Aleks n'avait rien à avouer, ou rien à perdre. Ou encore c'était son flegme norvégien, ou son habitude d'une dimension trop étrange pour se laisser influencer. En tout cas, si l'homme qui menait l'interrogatoire laissa échapper un juron quand le rire sonna, lui n'eut pas de réaction.

- On va changer de registre de question, tu veux bien ? demanda tout sourire le russe.

- … faites.

- Quand avez-vous décidé de nous trahir?

Le regard d'Ivan était étrangement dur, glacé, et en contraste avec son allure enfantine.

- …

- Est-ce que c'était quand vous avez épargné l'Espagnol?

- … non.

- Ce sont les évènements du manoir qui vous ont décidé?

- … non.

- Quoi, alors? Qui a dirigé, qui a commencé?

- … c'était d'un commun accord…

- …

- … et j'ignore pour les autres, mais… je crois que mon choix s'est fait le jour où j'ai appris que je devrais vivre ici.

- … Et pourquoi? Pourquoi avoir fait le choix de nous trahir?

Un instant, ça avait ressemblé à une supplique. Et pour la première fois, le norvégien laissa apparaître une expression. Une espèce de sourire un peu tordue, à l'opposé total de ce qu'on lui voyait ordinairement.

- Parce que je n'allais pas m'arrêter là.

Il ne rajouta rien à ces paroles, que nous qualifierons de sibyllines pour le bonheur de l'adjectif soutenu. Le sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il était venu. Un long silence s'ensuivit, sans le gêner le moins du monde, avant que le russe ne reprenne la parole, d'abords un peu interrogatif.

- Aleks? … Hum, petit solsikke?

- …

- Les questions ne sont pas fini. Natalya affirme que c'est toi qui a tué l'homme qui menaçait ton petit frère.

- … elle a toujours été aussi sensible.

- Tu confirmes qu'elle t'avais poignardé juste avant, et que tu étais à plusieurs mètres du lieu? Que vous étiez séparé par une vitre?

- … J'ai même la cicatrice.

- Et tu maintiens être le coupable?

- … Oui.

Le russe eut l'air désolé. Ça ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas. Un homme laissa passer une exclamation réjoui.

- Et pourriez-vous recommencer?

- …

- Sauriez-vous tuer… à volonté?

* * *

_À chaque fois, il l'avait fallu. C'était une vie en jeu, une vie importante._

_Il avait toujours appris à se limiter._

_Ne pas aller trop loin._*

* * *

Il se massait encore le pied, mais il avait délaissé l'expression plaintive quand la hongroise avait quitté la pièce. Son manteau était abandonné dans toutes les règles de l'art sur le canapé. Face à lui, droit et noble comme toujours, la fine fleur des vestiges de l'aristocratie : Roderich Edelstein. Installé sur l'accoudoir, avec cette même moue insolente qu'il avait tout le temps pour contrebalancer l'apparence trop coincé de l'autrichien, Gilbert. Il avait eu un franc sourire pour le roumain, que n'avait visiblement pas partagé Elizaveta; mais elle ne pouvait rien contre la sympathie mutuelle des deux jeunes hommes, qui partageaient les mêmes prunelles rouges sang et appréciaient tout autant les soirées. Un peu plus loin, suffisamment silencieux pour qu'on l'oublie, Vash. Le blond fixait la fenêtre, et semblait si peu concerné qu'on aurait pu lui croire un tempérament calme. Si on ne le connaissait pas. Le Sig P210 à peine dissimulé qu'il avait sur lui rappelait qu'il était aussi bien ami – et plus si affinité, et moins selon les périodes – de Roderich que son garde-du-corps le plus efficace. Un SIG-550 patientait dans sa chambre, bien dissimulé, parce qu'on ne sait jamais quand on aura besoin d'un fusil d'assaut. Un jour, se promit Roman, il vérifierait qui couchait avec qui, ici. Sans oublier Elizaveta qui passait ses nerfs dans une autre pièce.

- À croire que ma vue lui déplaît.

Gilbert fut pris d'un de ses rires si caractéristiques. Roderich leva un sourcil – mais un seul, parce que c'est ça la classe – tout en jetant un regard las vers l'allemand.

- Je pense qu'il n'y a nul besoin de vous rappeler les faits.

L'allemand et l'autrichien. Leurs relations à la limite du rejet mutuel auraient fasciné un psy. Ils l'avaient fait par le passé, ou étant bourré. La hongroise et l'autrichien. Ils avaient été en couple, après tout. Et puis avec lui, elle se comportait avec une délicatesse feinte mais désirée. L'allemand et la hongroise. Entre deux baffes, ou deux bières. Pour eux, ça sonnait tout feux tout flammes, et elle frappait dure : il devait avoir besoin de jouer au docteur après. Avec lui, elle ne feignait rien. Le suisse et l'allemand. Le dégoût du blond et l'assurance de l'albinos ne semblait pas faire bon ménage à la base, mais après plusieurs heures seuls à seuls, ou plusieurs bières, ça se faisait. Le suisse et l'autrichien. Actuel, ou à venir.

- Nope, en effet.

Le rire du roumain se joignit à celui de l'allemand, tandis que Roderich soupirait de plus belle.

Elizaveta choisit ce moment pour revenir, ignorant soigneusement le roumain. L'air de ne pas en être (si artistiquement mis en scène qu'elle n'avait pas la possibilité de frapper Gilbert qui finirait par s'étrangler à force de rire), elle demanda, comme on parler de la météo :

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous vaut la visite d'un des surdoués d'Ivan?

L'allemand retrouva – difficilement – son sérieux. Roman pris une petite mine affligée, toute aussi surjouée que l'indifférence de la hongroise :

- Allons, allons ! Ça fait déjà plus de deux ans que je ne suis pas allé lécher les bottes du russes.

Vash eut un de ses mouvement fébrile qui prouva qu'il écoutait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître, mais excepté ce tic qu'il avait eu un instant, rien ne laissa paraître sa surprise. Les autres n'eurent pas cette neutralité. Loin de faire son timide, le roumain profita de son effet en prenant ses aises :

- Eh, il n'y aurait quelque chose à boire pour les invités?

Il posa goguenard ses prunelles étincelantes sur la hongroise. Roderich, sans y prêter plus d'attention, et sautant sur le prétexte pour les éloigner l'un de l'autre, l'envoya chercher de quoi en cuisine. Elle quitta de nouveau la pièce avec une majesté furieuse, suivit tout le long par le sourire narquois de son rival naturel.

- Et sinon? La raison de ta présence?

Il ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois. Même pour dire bonjour, il n'avait eu qu'un vague signe de tête.

- Vash, quel plaisir de t'entendre! Eh bien, pour tout dire…

Honnêtement, il hésita. Mais puisqu'il fallait aller jusqu'au bout…

- … je viens vous demander de payer votre dette.*

* * *

_Je n'ai tué que par nécessité. Je vous le jure. C'était pas par envie. Et ça ne m'a jamais fait plaisir. Je voulais tout retenir, vous savez. Ne pas les voir. Ne pas les sentir. J'aurais voulu le contrôler._

_Alors arrêtez._

* * *

Cet air suffisant, par contre, ne lui avait pas manqué. Le français n'avait pas pu retenir une petite mimique supérieure en arrivant dans le logement que se partageaient Arthur et Alfred. C'est sûr qu'en comparaison avec le probablement sublime et luxueux appartement qu'il devait avoir à Paris, leur petit quatre et demi devait paraître bien ridicule.

- Jamais je n'aurais cru que tu en arriverais à partager un appartement avec Alfred, _mon cher!_

… Ah, c'était ça. Au temps pour lui.

- Si j'avais eu le choix, aussi.

- Allons… Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu l'aurais laissé tomber, tout de même!

Non. Mais il aurait préféré Matthew. De loin, de très loin. L'ennui, c'est qu'en présence de cet imbécile de français, il ne savait jamais comment il devait dire les choses – et si il devait les dires –. Francis avait ce naturel, aussi distingué qu'irritant, qui lui mettaient les nerfs à fleurs de peau. Et surtout, ne pas le regarder trop longtemps…

- Hum ? Tu fuis mon regard, _petit lapin_?

Ce qui lui faisait le plus grincer les dents, c'était cette candeur maquillé. Le français se jouait complètement de lui. Il aurait voulu… eh bien, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il aurait voulu. Encore un des mauvais effets du français sur sa personne.

- Shut up. Je croyais que tu avais des choses trop importantes à dire pour le faire en publique.

- Ah, ça…

… Qu'il arrête de sourire. Voilà. Il ne voulait que ça. Le français s'était dangereusement rapproché. Et tout en souriant, il allait… No no no no nope! Arthur recula de trois pas. Repensa à la sortie stratégique d'Alfred et se dit qu'il aurait bien aimé faire de même, si Francis n'avait pas été entre lui et cette bloody porte.

- Mais va donc t'assoir, Francis! Il y a des chaises ici… Vas t'assoir.

Et pourquoi il riait, cet imbécile? Il aurait fallu le regarder pour savoir, mais Arthur préférait garder les yeux au sol. Moins de risque.

- Tu es _adorablement_ rouge, cher Arthur.

Ah. C'était ça. Il laissa s'échapper quelques jurons qui ne firent qu'amuser le français. Peut-être qu'il aurait eu plus d'impact si il avait pu le regarder? Mais il ne prendrait pas ce risque. Pas maintenant.

- Donc. Je veux la vraie raison de ta présence. Qu'est-ce que tu devais me dire?

Le français eu une espèce de roucoulement. Sale frog profiteuse. Arthur s'assit en face de lui, priant pour que la table soit un rempart suffisant entre lui et cet… ce… entre lui et Francis.

- … Tu as raison, soyons sérieux. Tu sais sur quel dossier je travaille, n'est-ce pas?

Oui, même si il n'aurait pas été censé être au courant. Encore le genre de chose confidentielle et privée que le français ne gardait pas pour lui. Certes, à la base, il avait collaboré pour l'aider, et c'était bien pour ça qu'il savait. Mais tout de même.

- Garder les yeux sur cet homme n'est pas chose aisée. Je regrette de ne plus avoir Mathieu pour moi. _En tout cas_… Je sais que tu as tenu à protéger leurs identités auprès de nos supérieurs, et que je ne devrais pas les connaître, mais… tu as des nouvelles d'Aleksander et de Roman?

Il se raidit. Le français les connaissait, certes, mais ils avaient convenus de ne pas en parler. Ne pas les mettre en danger. En grinçant des dents, et toujours sans regarder le français, il répondit à la négative :

- Non. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis deux ans. Je ne pourrais même pas les joindre. Enfin… pas par des moyens conventionnel.

Francis eut une grimace.

- Alors je crains que tu n'ais à les joindre par ces _méthodes_ sous peu.

* * *

_C'était terrifiant de découvrir que, quand il avait peur, son cœur pouvait battre aussi vite que celui des autres. Que ça n'était pas parce que sur son visage rien ne transparaissait qu'il était forcément vide._

_Et là, il fallait avouer qu'il était terrifié._

* * *

« - Je suis sincèrement désolé, Aleks.

Le russe avait eu une expression qui laissait croire qu'en effet, il l'était.

- Moi j'ai voté pour un coma artificiel. Et j'aurais veillé à tes rêves. Je t'aurais même offert celui de ton choix.

Ivan avait les yeux baissé. Toujours aussi semblable à un enfant. Iryna aussi gardait ses yeux baissé, et son visage était tout aussi enfantin :

- Moi j'aurais voulu que tu ais une liberté surveillé. Mais comme j'étais seule… J'ai rejoint Ivan.

Il n'avait jamais su si ils étaient réellement frère et sœur. C'est qu'à leurs arrivés, tous les enfants apprenaient qu'il fallait considérer monsieur Ivan comme un grand frère, et Iryna – elle n'aimait ni les madame, ni les mademoiselle – comme une grande sœur. Le couple semblait traverser les âges sans avoir pris une ride, ni vieilli de quelques années que ce soit.

C'était presque naturel et prévisible pour des personnalités comme eux, mais si on se rappelait qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être épargnés des ans…

- Vous n'êtes pas censé lui dire ce pour quoi vous avez voté!

La voix courroucée d'un de ceux qui masquait son identité amusa le norvégien.

- … c'est gentil de votre part.

- Toutefois, ça n'est pas ce qui a été choisi. Au vu des récentes avancées de ces dernières années – où vous nous étiez inaccessibles – nous pouvons user d'une méthode qui nous sera beaucoup plus profitable. Et même, qui avantagera la science. Mais vous ne devriez pas vous en rendre compte.

- …

- Vous serez maintenu physiquement endormi. Mentalement… Eh bien…

Il fixait l'homme, qui cherchait les termes les plus… éthiques pour expliquer leur projet.

- … Nous avons fait une erreur, Aleksander. En vous imposant des limites, et en vous rendant tout trois dépendant les uns des autres… Évidemment, je pense qu'avec le projet Thanatos, nous voulions veiller à éviter tout débordement, et à l'époque, il était acquis que jamais vous ne vous sépareriez… Vous reconnaitrez une citation d'un des vôtres _"Je crois que je suis comme une clef. Et alors, Roman m'est une sorte de cadenas, et Aleks, serait le contenu." _C'était précisément ce que nous désirions à l'époque. C'est maintenant différent. Nous voulons le contenu de se coffre sans en avoir la clef. Heureusement, de nos jours, les cadenas se cassent et les clefs se doublent. Et sans volonté, c'est encore mieux.

Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas en savoir plus? »

Strictement incapable de bouger. Est-ce qu'il était immobilisé par la chimie ou la physique? N'aurais su dire. N'aurais su y réfléchir. Il avait plus important à faire. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir. Mais il devait se concentrer. Ça lui faisait mal.

«- … attend. Ivan.

Il le voyait enfin en face à face. Pour quelques secondes seulement.

- Da?

- … mon frère. Il… s'en est tiré?

Le russe n'eut qu'une expression désolé.

-J'aurais espéré que ce qui est arrivé à tes parents t'auraient appris à ne pas impliquer de proche dans nos histoires.

Le norvégien l'avait fixé. Événement suffisamment rare pour qu'après une hésitation, l'autre lui accorde quelques secondes de plus :

- Bien. Parce j'aurais préféré autre chose… »

Pas beaucoup de temps et beaucoup de chose à faire. L'aiguille était étrangement froide quand on l'enfonça dans son bras. Mais il regardait ailleurs. Bien ailleurs.

* * *

_Beaucoup de chose à dire, peu de temps. Au diable les méthodes conventionnelles.*_

* * *

- Et comment tu sais que quelque chose vous menace?

Le roumain sourit. De toutes évidences, ils étaient sceptiques, ce qui ne surprenait pas.

- Besoin de vous reprouver que je suis un _surdoué_, selon l'appellation d'Hédervary? Ou les souvenirs vous suffisent? … Et puis forcément, je le sais. Même si ça fait longtemps que je ne les ait pas vu, je continue de dormir, eux aussi… Et notre lien est fort.

Il était probable qu'ils ne saisissent pas tout ce à quoi il faisait référence. En tout cas, les trois visages qui lui faisaient face hésitaient encore. Des regards se croisèrent, et un certain inconfort flottait, à l'évocation de certains souvenirs. Lui, laissant d'abord couler les secondes, finit par laisser fuir un éclat de rire. Leurs pensées n'avaient guère de secret pour lui, et il s'amusait de les voir l'oublier.

- Come on, vous trois. Vous nous devez la vie, et celle de Ludwig et Lietchen. Sans compter celle de d'autre encore. Et oui Roddy, j'ai déjà prouvé que je pouvais être sérieux et efficace. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Gilbert, il…

Le rire et voix disparurent sans préavis, surprenant d'avant que tout ce qu'il aurait pu dire. L'autrichien tourna ses somptueux yeux mauves vers les rouges de son cadet, pour y découvrir, plutôt que l'habituelle malice pétillante, une sorte de vide fixité. Il n'eut pas le temps de ne dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot que l'autre se levait, soudain fébrile :

- Il faut absolument que j'y aille.

Il l'avait dit à demi-mot, et vite, comme craignant de perdre du temps. Il attrapa son manteau, tourna les talons pour quitter les lieux.

Il fut intercepté avant même de sortir de la pièce par Elizaveta, qui, un plateau en main, revenait avec ce qu'on avait pu lui demander – à savoir du café pour Edelstein, de la bière pour les autres –. De la cuisine où on l'avait exilé, elle pour tout entendre, et n'y était resté que pour emmerder en retour certains emmerdeurs. Elle le retint de sa main libre, et il pila net, comme si elle avait été un obstacle insurmontable, qu'il ne pouvait même pas espérer contourner.

- Tu ne m'as quand même pas infligé ta présence pour te barrer sans au revoir, j'espère.

Une seconde, elle sentit le tremblement du jeune homme, croisa son regard qui, si toujours aussi absent, affichait une nette expression de terreur. L'instant d'après, le plateau se fracassait au sol, tandis qu'elle le retenait dans sa chute.*

* * *

_Il faut..._

* * *

- … C'est… Bloody hell.

Le français observait son interlocuteur, désormais désolé. L'anglais quitta son siège, coupant volontairement l'échange. Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

Francis soupira. Il se serait bien allumé une cigarette, mais ignorait si l'autre tolérait qu'on fume chez lui. Et il n'avait pas spécialement envie de l'interroger maintenant. Le britannique avait frénétiquement fait le tour de la pièce, se cherchant une quelconque activité, avant de décider de préparer du thé. Ses gestes restaient trop saccadés, et il ne prêtait pas d'attention à ce qu'il faisait. Heureusement pour la théière, il avait fait du thé une routine et ses gestes avaient la perfection de l'automatisme.

- Si j'en parle à mon boss, il va sauter sur le prétexte…

Ah, il avait pris la parole. À moins qu'il ne parle tout seul.

- Ils ont toujours voulu savoir… comment ça fonctionnait, et ce qu'on avait fait… qui ils étaient…

Oui, il n'impliquait définitivement pas Francis.

- Si ils savent…

- … Je n'ai pas à leur en parler maintenant.

- Ah? Parce que c'est mieux de se taire? De faire le silence sur toutes les découvertes, et… et si Roman et Aleks ne sont pas informé… Moi j'ai cette protection, et je suis sur un autre continent… Eux ils sont encore là-bas. Je ne sais même pas où, ni comment, ou avec qui, mais… Merde, Francis. Si _ils _veulent nous récupérer, ils feront pas dans la dentelle. Ça a jamais été leur genre.

L'anglais torturait nerveusement la boîte en fer dans laquelle patientait le thé. Pas de sachet ici. Francis soupira. Une cigarette aurait réellement été un soulagement. Quittant son siège, il s'approcha d'une des fenêtres. S'il fumait là, on ne lui en voudrait pas, n'est-ce pas? Il s'apprêtait à en allumer une quand il entendit le bruit métallique de la boîte qui heurtait le sol. Surpris, il se tourna vers l'anglais. Il avait lâché la petite boîte, qui piteusement roulait au sol. Si pendant un instant son regard sembla absent, il eut tôt fait de revenir à la réalité, et laissa passer une exclamation de douleur en plaquant ses mains sur son crâne. Le français le fixa avec surprise quelques instant, avant de se précipiter à ses côté. L'anglais jurait – comme à son ordinaire – tandis que l'autre, sans trop comprendre la situation, le soutint le temps d'arriver jusqu'à un sofa. Arthur s'y laissa tomber, sous les yeux inquiets de Francis :

- Tu… tu voulais que j'essaye de les contacter, hein? … Eh bah… prends ça comme… le fait qu'un autre le… voulait aussi.*

* * *

- Roman, merde! Tu m'entends?

Le jeune homme n'avait pas eu une réaction. En même temps, l'allemand s'y attendait, pour avoir assisté à une scène semblable par le passé… Y n'empêche que c'était flippant. Roderich, calme comme à son ordinaire, eu un regard vers les boisons répandue au sol – son pauvre café – avant de se préoccuper du roumain. Il avait les yeux ouvert, sans pour autant sembler présent. C'était étrange, de les voir rouge, mais immobiles. Ils auraient été bleus qu'il les aurait confondus avec ceux d'Aleksander.

La hongroise, qui l'avait d'abords retenu dans sa chute, s'était finalement trouvé contrainte de l'accompagner au sol parce qu'incapable de soutenir un poids mort. La situation n'était d'ailleurs pas, mais alors pas du tout pour lui plaire – mais n'était-ce pas le cas de tout ce qui pouvais impliquer le roumain, après tout? –. Si, au départ, elle n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qui pouvait se passer, elle avait comme Gilbert fait le lien. D'ailleurs, elle aurait préféré de l'allemand qu'il emporte le roumain vers une place plus adaptée plutôt que, comme en ce moment, son corps _fragile_ de jeune femme _délicate_ – tout le monde s'accorde sur la _délicatesse _et la _fragilité_ d'Elizaveta, n'est-ce pas ? –, ne serait-ce que pour leur confort à tous.

* * *

- Va-t'en…

-_ Bien sûr. _C'est la chose la plus logique et censée à demander quand on est même incapable de garder les yeux ouvert.

- …

- Ou d'articuler clairement.

- Ugn.

* * *

- Et on fait quoi?

Le suisse avait toujours eut une habilité à résumer en peu de mot les problèmes de tous – quand menacer tout le monde ne se révélait pas l'option la plus rapide –. Voyant le regard noir de la hongroise, qui clairement signifiait _Quelque chose, et vite_ et l'attitude toute affligée de Roderich en direction du café répandu au sol, il eut un soupir et prit les choses en main.

- …

- … De l'eau? De l'aspirine? … Une réponse?

- … shut the hell up.

Francis eut cet espèce de rire qu'il avait tout le temps, peut-être un peu plus nerveux que d'ordinaire. Il alla de lui-même chercher de l'eau pour son petit rosbeef

* * *

_Il aurait été celui a qui on a crevé les yeux, dans un monde peuplé de sourd et aveugle. Il se serait mis à pleurer comme un enfant, hurlant et essayant d'attirer l'attention, mais personne ne se serait même tourné vers lui. Il aurait été dans cet univers un être de chair et de sang, entouré de monstres de gaz et de pierre. Il était seul à ne pas demeurer immobile, et son seul désir aurait été de saisir une main, tirer vers lui une de ces présence, se faire connaître d'elle. Mais il leur passait au travers, et s'immergeait dans la cacophonie de leurs esprits acide. _Un poisson qui se noie._ C'était les mots d'un autre, d'il ne savait ni où ni quand, mais c'étaient les mots de sa réalité. Il était celui que submerge son propre univers, tandis que ceux qu'il sentait sans voir le noyaient dans leurs hurlements de sourd. Je quoi comment il non tu aide aimer touche pleurs 36x__2__+56x- 1016 rit oh pourquoi oui meurs. Un enfant veut jouer. Une vieille femme en embrasse une autre. Un râle. Où et Quand. Et milles murmures. Ici, ni fin ni commencement. Souviens-toi de respirer. Pas de limites. Bas, haut, devant, derrière, sept cent ans ou dans trois jours. Tout filait d'un battement de cil, et rien n'était concret longtemps. Les échos détruisaient toutes notions de temps. Ouvrir les yeux. Suivez le guide. L'enfant blond court après un ballon. Où? Une maison où il fait bon d'être. Quand? En arrière. Elle noie son visage dans ses pleurs. Des cheveux noirs. Où? Un corps dont on voudrait fuir. Quand? Tout le temps. Un regard trop tendre qui se penche sur vous, et des yeux que vous voudriez arracher pour les garder à jamais. Où? Un instant qu'on voudrait éterniser. Quand? Une seconde perdue dans le temps. Un homme qui serrait les dents sur sa migraine. Où? À l'enterrement de son cœur. Quand? Après sa mort. _Suivez le guide._ Et tout s'enchainait aussi vite qui les classait. Un battement de cil, une nouvelle image. Où devait-t-il aller? Quand? On ne lui avait pas dit. Et il y avait trop. Trop de chose, trop d'émotion, d'intensité. Il sentait battre des cœurs qui n'étaient pas le sien. Respirer. Tout ce qui défilait sous ses yeux. Le poisson se noie. Il voulait dormir. Un garçon à la voix de fille, qui chante une berceuse à celui qui meurt. Il connaissait la voix. _Suivez le guide._ Tout ralentissait pour celui qui cessait d'exister dans cette dimension pour en rejoindre une autre._ …mourir, c'est affreusement lent._ Une voix pour se superposer aux leurs. Il connaissait le chanteur. _Tu sai che oggi morirei per onestá. _Où? Un temps familial. Quand? Plus tard._ E sveglia il tempo, e sveglia il canto, e tu lo sai._ … écoute. Les sirènes font s'échouer les navires, mais un poisson ne meurt pas dans l'eau. Pouvait-t-il s'immerger plus encore?_

* * *

- … Hum, alors?

- Alors il a l'air de respirer convenablement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise?

- … Je ne sais pas, si il va bien, si…

- Son pouls est redevenu régulier, sa respiration aussi, il a l'air… endormi, et n'a pas eu un seul spasme depuis un moment déjà. Mais je n'au aucun moyen de savoir comment il va.

- Sûr qu'il y a pas un moyen… ?

- Eh bien, libre à vous d'appeler un médecin, mais je vous laisse lui expliquer comment et pourquoi il s'est retrouvé dans cet état. Sans compter qu'il n'a pas de papier. Gilbert a vérifié.

- …

- Absolument désolé de vous interrompre, mais il n'aurait pas cessé de respirer, là?

* * *

Il avait vu les yeux s'ouvrir, s'écarquiller. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de le voir, c'était plutôt comme si quelque chose – quelqu'un – était apparu et l'avait surpris. La seconde d'après, ils s'étaient fermés. Il avait laissé glissé sa main, et… s'était-t-il brusquement évanoui? Il semblait dormir, et comme un enfant, détendu et apaisé. Miracle, ses sourcils eux-mêmes avait cessé de s'exprimer pour lui, et n'avait plus de volonté propre. Il avait l'air sans défense, ce petit anglais qui dormait. De quoi tirer un sourire attendri au français.

Par contre, ce sourire éclata en même temps que leur bulle de tranquillité, quand la porte – la même par laquelle il avait vu Arthur diriger ses désirs de fuites – claqua. Quoiqu'il ne soit pas aussi bruyant qu'à son ordinaire – de crainte de s'attirer des cris de son colocataire? –, Alfred ne passerait nulle part pour un modèle de discrétion.

* * *

_Quand on s'enfonce on entend des choses plus étranges encore. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule voix qui chante, il y en a plein. Et plus on descent, plus ils s'accordent. Ils auraient voulu avoir les yeux du troisième, et faire leur excursion autrement qu'en aveugle. Il paraît que c'est sublime. Il paraît que c'est terrifiant. C'est tout ce qu'ils savent, et le tiennent de l'unique témoin oculaire._

_Et tout est toujours plus profond. Et les pensées passent mieux, saisit par l'un, comprise par l'autre. Tout est mieux quand les voix guident, quand les chants vous entrainent. Il n'y a plus de pollution, et ça en deviendrait beau à en pleurer. Est-ce qu'on pleure sous l'eau? _

Ouvre les yeux._ Et ça n'est pas un ordre, mais ça n'est pas non-plus un choix. Alors il les ouvre. Un instant, c'est lumineux, un autre, c'est bruyant. Et ça devient concret. _

_Il ne peut pas bouger parler respirer exister parce que son corps est comme endormi ou comme brisé et parce que dans sa bouche le tube fait respirer son corps au détriment de sa volonté et on le nourri et on l'abreuve et on l'ajuste et le régule et il n'y a même pas de volonté juste une absence de choix et une absence de possibilité. Ça brûle sa gorge mais aussi ses bras et son corps mais sa gorge plus que tout qui voudrait cracher tousser respirer et ses bras qui ne répondent même plus et que percent des aiguilles qu'il ne peut pas voir et son corps qui bat contre son gré sans pouvoir battre grand chose et dans sa tête trop de pensée qui refusent de dormir et qui le brûlent plus encore parce qu'il voudrait que tout se taise et qu'il puisse cesser de penser mais il y a toujours plus de choses et toujours plus de peur parce qu'il n'ose pas s'avouer qu'il ne sait pas et ne comprends pas mais que ça lui fait peur et qu'il aimerait pleurer parce que qui ne voudrait pas pleurer et s'endormir pour que tout sois réglé demain et que d'autre le sauve même si il sait que la réalité n'a jamais voulu accorder à quiconque de répit et que les preux chevaliers ont d'autres choses à faire parce que leur château est hypothéqué et qu'attendre à ne jamais rien vivre ne vous fera que vivre à jamais de l'attente. Et puis tout ça mêlé à une conscience semi-endormie vibrante du soulagement de ne plus être seule toute seule et trop seule et qui s'est ouverte comme elle ne s'ouvre jamais parce que c'est ce qui se passe quand le désespoir fait vibrer votre cœur plus vitre que votre raison. Une conscience endormi qui s'éveille et qui vous englouti dans ses yeux bleu mi-mer mi-nuit, parce qu'elle vous voit là où n'existe pas les ombres._

_Être, c'est un principe multi-universel._

* * *

Il avait eu un instant où ça n'avait pas été possible. Quand ça arrivait, c'était toujours le drame. Souvent, il se joignait aux ligues des inutiles en hurlant plus fort encore, et les faisant tous taire. Habituellement, ça se révélait efficace. Sauf qu'engueuler un corps pour qu'il recommence à respirer ne s'était jamais montré d'une efficacité particulière, et ce fait réduisait donc de beaucoup ses possibilités. Rien ne lui venait et il rendit grâce au corps qui pris les choses en mains et respira de lui-même. À croire qu'il avait d'autre envie que celles de mourir, et cette respiration manquant d'automatisme se comparait à celle du noyé qui crève la surface, et aspire sans discernement à remplir ses poumons en aspirant plus littéralement encore.

Juste après, il s'étrangla de cet air comme trop nouveau pour ses poumons. Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis, brisant le silence, une voix s'éleva.

* * *

Pourquoi fallait-t-il qu'Alfred ait sois une tête d'imbécile heureux, sois une expression d'ahuris pathétique? Francis s'en désespérait. Certes, l'américain avait des circonstances atténuantes. Il arrivait chez lui, pensant n'y trouver personne, craignant d'y rencontrer quelqu'un, et découvrait un Arthur évanoui, et un certain français penché sur lui. Les deux paires d'yeux bleus se mesuraient l'une et l'autre, se jaugeant comme on le fait d'un adversaire. Alfred essayait de comprendre le comment, quoiqu'il était fort probable que trop de seconde de réflexion le désintéresse de l'énigme. Francis lui essayait de lui faire comprendre que non, il n'était pas le bienvenu, et que si il avait pu passer plus de temps à manger des hamburgers tout le monde aurait apprécié. Hélas, l'autre n'était pas spécialement reconnu pour ses capacités à déchiffrer l'atmosphère.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Mais il ne vint aucune question. La main d'Arthur, inanimée juste avant, s'était refermée sur le poignet du français, et ses yeux à demi- ouverts.

* * *

_« … sauver Ice… et trouver Tino, Berwald… Mathias. Natalya est sur les traces de Roman. Ils veulent Arthur. Mort ou vivant. … mettez en sûreté vos proches… parce que… pas de scrupule. Tout le monde. »_

* * *

La respiration trop saccadée de Roman se calma après ces quelques mots, qui a eux seuls glacèrent l'assistances. Peut-être le fait qu'il les ait prononcé d'une voix complètement atone et qu'il se soit redressé bien droit le temps de le dire explique cette réaction. Qu'il prenne la peine de ne sembler se réveiller qu'après joue aussi sur l'ambiance de la scène.

* * *

- What the fuck?

- Shhhh.

L'anglais ne contribua pas à l'échange culturel de haut-niveau qu'eurent les deux autres : de toute façon, il était à moitié reparti dans les vapes. Après plusieurs secondes de flottement, il eut tout de même la classe de casser le silence en réclamant à Francis un verre d'eau. Heureusement pour l'américain, il n'avait pas encore récupéré suffisamment de capacité mentale pour remarquer sa présence, ou n'était pas près à démarrer une joute orale avec lui. Alfred en resta surpris. Comment cet… de français osait-t-il éclipser sa présence aux yeux de ce coincé d'Arthur? Il y avait clairement anguille sous roche, et il n'allait pas laisser passer ça!

Il avait une forte envie de bouder et de partir plus loin quand son anglais se mit à marmonner quelque chose. Après hésitation – honneur, vous comprenez – et parce que cet imbécile de français ne semblait pas décidé à revenir, il finit par se penser sur l'autre pour comprendre ce qu'il disait.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Francis entendait brailler sa voix nasillarde :

- Eh, Frenchie ! Ça te dit rien… Un certain Gilbert?

C'est fou ce que l'américain lui faisait mal à la tête rien qu'avec sa voix.

* * *

Le suisse – aidé de l'allemand – avait déplacé le roumain dans la chambre de l'autrichien. _Tu n'auras qu'à prendre la mienne._ La lueur dans les yeux d'Elizaveta avait été telle que l'albinos à côté n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire, jusqu'à ce que l'assassine l'hongroise en se rattrapant et proposant au délogé de venir dans la sienne. Si ses yeux furibonds se posèrent sur le _chaste_ corps de la jeune femme, ceux de Vash s'arrêtèrent sur le _pur_ de l'autrichien. Certaines histoires étaient compliquées.

Roman – quoique à moitié réveillé – avait préféré garder les yeux fermés. À ce qu'ils avaient cru comprendre, voir par les yeux d'Aleks était à vous en faire vomir quand vous n'y étiez pas habitué. Ça aussi entrait dans le registre des histoires compliquées.

Avec les mots qu'_il_ avait dit. Ils ignoraient qui était les susnommés – excepté Arthur – mais rien ne semblait réjouissant. Et peut-être que l'autre n'avait pas tord en parlant de danger.

Ils en étaient à un stade assez avancé de réflexion quand se mit à sonner le portable de l'allemand.

* * *

_[Les info post-chapitre : Alors, tout de suite, avant que vous ne le remarquiez, il y a une grosse incohérence. À savoir, l'âge d'Ice. C'est même pas apparent ici, mais c'est un fait. Enfant, il avait quatre ans de différence avec son frère, limite un peu moins. Pour des raisons que nous appellerons la distorsion de l'univers dans la fanfiction, il a cinq ans de différence avec lui désormais. Si ça n'est même un peu plus. Alors je sais que ça se joue sur une affaire de mois, et que tu ne l'avais remarqué, ma petite crevette tempura, (normal, je précise plus son âge dans ce chapitre. Mais c'était le cas avant, donc je laisse le message) mais il fallait que je le dise avant que quelqu'un ne le remarque. Affaire d'honneur._

_Seconde incohérence, c'est le décalage horaire. Il serait juste qu'il soit approximativement onze heures aux États-Unis, et dix-huit heures en République Tchèque. J'ai essayé de faire disparaître tout ce qui pourrait faire penser l'inverse, mais la scène n'a pas été bâti exactement comme ça à l'origine. En tout cas, les scènes de Roman et Iggy se déroule en même temps, mais ça n'est d'abords pas le cas pour celles d'Aleks. Quoique ça le devient._

_Affaire de détail, mais Roman, Roderich, Elizaveta, Gilbert et Vash se parlent en allemand. Arthur, Alfred et Francis – ainsi que Madame Michu o/ - échangent en anglais, excepté pour les mots en italique : oui, ils sont dans la bouche de Francis, et ils sont en français. Aleks et les gentils messieurs, après hésitation, parlent aussi anglais, parce que c'est reconnu mondialement, et que certaines personnes présentes ne maîtrisent pas le russe. Je sais que c'est littéralement inutile, mais ce genre de choses nécessitent d'être précisé, en terme de cohérence – parce que cette histoire est une fiction, elle est donc littéralement incohérente. Non, on n'est pas censé lire l'avenir, faire de la télékinésie ou parler à des formes invisibles ; mais oui l'URSS a été reconnu pour toutes ses recherches en parapsychologie. Mais parce que c'est une fiction, elle doit aussi pouvoir rentrer dans un cadre (selon mes critères x3) –_

_Par contre, magie de la fanfiction, tout tombe pile au bon moment! Francis rencontrait Arthur ce jour-là, Roman retrouvait le quatuor en même temps, et Aleks… Bref. Tout ça le même jour. Paf! La distorsion de la fanfiction à encore frappée ! Pof! Vous avez oublié!_

_Parlant d'Aleks, oui, il communique avec Ivan, Iryna et d'autres que vous connaissez (ou pas) par écran interposé. La salle dans laquelle il est est littéralement isolée. Mesure sécuritaire, je tenais à le repréciser ici, pour faire taire tout doutes :3_

_Dans l'ordre d'apparition / d'évocation : Hungary, connu comme Elizaveta Hédervary ; America, en Alfred F. Jones ; Canada, dissimulé sous l'identité de Matthew/Mathieu Williams ; France, toujours Francis, toujours de Bonnefoy (yay, j'ai placé une joke plate!); Russia n'a pas changé de nom en une quinzaine d'année, donc c'est Ivan Braginski ; the same pour l'Ukraine, que vous avez pu voir apparaître précédemment, elle demeure Iryna Braginskaia ; Natalya Arlovskaya, la lanceuse de couteau (il faut que je le dise à ceux qui la haïssent :je l'adore. D'ailleurs, je compte la faire intervenir, et elle aurait été ma principale motivation à faire Nyo!Prussia. J'imagine que vous n'y avez jamais pensé, mais moi je ship. Muhu.) c'est Belarus ; Roderich Edelstein, avec le synonyme d'aristo et d'autrichien… Austria ; Gilbert Beilschmidt, Gilbird… Prussia, mais pas en Nyo, hélas ; Vash Zwingli, un de mes petits chéris, qui est souvent ignoré par les fanfic : Switzy! D'ailleurs, les armes –huhu, Swtizy, ne tire pas dans la foule – sont suisses. ; Ludwig, petit frère officiel de Gilbert, soit Germany – ce qui est dommage, c'est qu'il n'y a aucun spoil sur les liens entre les gens xD - ; et Lietchen, c'est une abréviation, parce que si elle peut être surnommé Lily aussi, je ne vois définitivement pas ça comme son prénom. Va falloir que je lui en trouve un ; ]_

_*1 : Avouez que l'instant aurait été sublime pour couper. Les trois ont été évoqués, leurs positions semblent particulière… Et différente de ce que l'on sait d'eux. Mais l'auteur décide que c'est trop tôt._

_*2 : Ça aussi, c'est une belle phrase pour clore. Non?_

_*3 : Idem._

_*4 : Cliffhanger ! Ouep, en plus, ça laisse bien deviner ce dont il sera question dans la suite. Ce serait pas mal, hein? Plutôt que de se taper trop de paragraphe pour la suite._

_*5 : Ici aussi, vous en auriez dit quoi?_

_Oh, j'avais dit 700 mots. Pas 7 000._

_Donc les prochains chapitres seront un hybridage entre les deux ! :D – et seront hebdomadaire - ]_


	7. Nébuleuse Abstraction de la Confiance

_Tous les chemins mènent à Hidekaz Himaruya._

* * *

Roman allait se moquer. Lui dire qu'il n'était qu'une fillette, qu'un bébé, et qu'il devrait plutôt laisser faire les grands. Aleks protesterait peut-être, mais il était plus probable qu'il écrase le pied du roumain ou le tire par l'oreille, en gardant les lèvres closes. Lui, il ne réussirait pas à rester posé, il se fâcherait, et ça donnerait un motif de plus à Roman pour le provoquer et rire de lui. Alors il l'insulterait le plus fort possible, et l'autre répondrait, et il avait plus de vocabulaire, alors forcément, et ensuite… Ensuite ils finiraient assommés par le livre du norvégien, qui leur dirait qu'ils étaient ennuyants. _Et ça ne serait pas sa faute à lui!_

Il reste nébuleux de savoir si c'est la crainte de la honte que lui infligerait le roumain, ou la douleur que lui causerait forcément le norvégien (pas besoin de lire l'avenir pour deviner ce genre de chose) qui lui donna le courage de continuer. Peut-être aussi que la fée qu'il sentait nichée contre son cou, douce chaleureuse et apaisante y était pour quelque chose. Respirer, se calmer. Eduard lui avait dit que de toute façon, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Personne ne lui ferait de mal, parce qu'il était un des angelots fétiches. Ça ne faisait pas grand sens, mais bon. Tout est bon pour se rassurer. Aleks et Roman n'en était pas à leur première fois, eux. Ça l'avait frustré quand on le lui avait dit, mais maintenant… Il aurait bien voulu voir Roman trembler dans ce couloir. _Si tu as un problème, dis leur que tu cherchais les toilettes. Ça marche à chaque fois._ Mais si ça se trouve, c'était impossible. Parce que Roman entrait dans la catégorie des gens assez con pour sauter depuis la fenêtre du deuxième étage. Ou assez courageux?

Il faudrait qu'il pense à contacter ses parents, d'ailleurs. Ça faisait longtemps. Très longtemps. Aleks le regarderait avec mépris et lui ferait remarquer que l'invention de Skype commençait à dater suffisamment pour qu'il s'en serve.

Alors avec un soupir en prévision de ces futurs emmerdements, Arthur s'aventura dans le couloir. Dire qu'on cherchait les toilettes si on était remarqué. Et Roman se foutrait de lui. … Ce qui était hors de question… Ce ne devrait pas être trop dur de réussir, alors… Juste un petit paquet cadeau à poser sur un bureau, en se faisait ignorer des caméras. C'était simple, non? _Rappeler à quelqu'un notre existence. Votre existence._ Et puis partir en toute discrétion.

Il frissonna quand un vent froid passa sur sa nuque. Le temps de pester contre le courant d'air, il réalisa que celui-ci était étrangement déplacé. Il faisait chaud, on était en été, aucune porte ni fenêtre n'était ouverte. _Et pourtant il l'avait senti._

- … Aleks?

Le murmure lui avait semblé à peine audible. Et pourtant, il le _percevait_. La présence répandue un peu partout autour de lui, comme un invisible voile de brume. C'était étrange comme le norvégien – mais peut-t-on encore parler de norvégien quand ça n'est plus un corps mais une âme? Qu'est-ce qui porte réellement la nationalité? – pouvait être physiquement glacial, mais psychiquement agréable. _Un fantôme dans un corps_, disait Roman. Arthur aurait préféré le comparer à Viviane. Parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de limpide et de fascinant, qui se reflétait tant dans son âme que dans ses yeux, et que la phrase _il n'est pire eau que l'eau qui dort _prenait tout son sens… supposait Arthur. Après tout, peut-être que cette crainte qu'il avait d'un remous inattendu ou d'une profondeur insoupçonné n'était pas avérée. Peut-être que tout n'était qu'un vague fantasme d'enfant effrayé de nature.

_Tu bouges? Il attend._ Ack. Roman l'avait fait sursauter. Il faut dire que son habitude à pénétrer – violer – les esprits sans demander à leurs propriétaires ni leurs accords ni leurs avis était terriblement désagréable. Il aurait voulu le lui transmettre en mot, mais les sentiments qu'il lui partagea devaient être suffisamment violent pour le lui faire comprendre. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas toute la soirée (et qu'Aleks apprécierait probablement de regagner son corps sous peu). Alors il s'avança dans ce couloir, fruit de tant de réflexion. Il se savait entouré de cet halo bleuté, toujours aussi fascinant qu'à l'ordinaire. Les caméras de surveillances se virent proprement tournées dans d'autres angles de vue que ceux d'ordinaire, et Arthur s'amusa du fait que ce fantôme était tout de même vachement consistant (si on effectuait un comparatif entre ceux avec qui il communiquait d'ordinaire, alors celui-là était tout particulier. Déjà, il se taisait.).

Peu de temps après, il avait achevé sa petite mission, et c'était étrangement rassurant. De savoir que comme tous, il en était capable. Et que Roman n'aurait pas de motif à se moquer de lui.

Quand il retrouva les autres, dans le grand salon remplis à ras-bords de gens dont il ne pouvait même pas espérer retenir le nom, Aleks dormait toujours sur le sofa. Roman faisait la conversation à une jeune femme qui avait tout l'air de le trouver adorable, mais n'était pas le moins du monde séduite par ses treize ans. Courage, un jour il serait grand. La soirée s'acheva aussi normalement que possible (c'est-à-dire probablement plus étrangement que vous ne finirez jamais aucune de vos soirées. Mais bon. Vous n'appartenez pas à une organisation frauduleuse dirigée par un russe omnipotent et ne conversez pas avec des êtres invisibles pour passer le temps.) et c'est dans les alentours de minuit qu'un adulte compatissant remarqua que même Roman retenait difficilement un bâillement. Arthur se frottai les yeux occasionnellement, et Aleks avait réglé la question en s'endormant sur son épaule – parce qu'il s'était tout de même réveillé entre temps.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc en moins de deux dans une de ces somptueuses limousines que vous ne pourrez jamais que rêver avoir. Toris était chauffeur, parce que de toute façon sa peur total de perdre le contrôle en faisait un coincé qui ne buvait jamais d'alcool. Aleks s'étira – dans ce genre de voiture, on a l'espace pour le faire – et s'allongea à moitié sur les deux autres.

- T'as assuré, Arthur.

Roman avait cet espèce de sourire trop semblable à ceux d'Allistor, qui ne pouvait pas laisser intact le cœur de l'anglais. Il se senti rougir – mais de plaisir.

- … oui.

Fatigué ou non, la voix du nordique avait la même lassitude.

- … mais prends plus confiance.

Si cette courbe légère de sa bouche est un sourire, alors il pouvait se sentir fier d'avoir au moins accompli un exploit ce soir.

_Si tu avais confiance en toi, tu commanderais aux êtres comme moi…_

Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, les trois enfants s'étaient endormis, recroquevillé en un même petit tas enchevêtré. Il fut relativement – totalement – impossible de les réveiller avant le retour du soleil.

* * *

- … J'ai un frère.

Roman lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris, se détournant quelques secondes du petit Valeri qui s'était jeté sur lui, et se pendait à son coup comme une chauve-souris.

- Ah? C'était pas déjà le cas?

Il devait avoir bien de la force dans les bras, le petit moldave, pour tenir comme ça. Il babillait toute sorte de chose dans sa langue, et l'ainé, multitâche, écoutait répondait riait au besoin. Tout en écoutant à moitié ce qui pouvait être dit ailleurs (en même temps, écouter à moitié les autres n'était pas un gros pari, Aleks fermant sa gueule sauf en cas de catastrophe nucléaire et Arthur venant à peine d'arriver.)

- Un petit frère.

Précision utile. Roman lâcha un regard sur Valeri – pouvait-t-il considérer comme un frère ce gamin adorable qu'il avait pris sous son aile ? – avant de revenir à Arthur.

- Il vient de naître?

L'anglais avait l'air en état de choc. Pauvre petit. On avait pas pensé à le prévenir que sa mère était en cloque et il avait reçu le faire-part comme un coup de poing? Papa et maman continuent de batifoler malgré l'absence de leur petit poussin?

- … Non. Il a trois ans. Il est né il y a trois ans.

… On parle du retard du courrier, mais là, ça semblait exagérer. Même la poste roumaine était plus efficace. Dans ses souvenirs.

- J'ai un petit frère de trois ans.

Les chocs finissent par passer.

- Ma mère a donné naissance à un enfant. De trois ans.

Pas à sa naissance, tout de même?

- Un frère… Moi… Un petit… J'ai…

Courage. Bientôt, il se rappellerait que c'était Sujet-Verbe-Complément.

- Je…

- … bruyant.

Roman sursauta, et Valeri eut à enfoncer ses ongles dans son coup pour ne pas lâcher prise (ce qui évidemment s'acheva sur une exclamation de douleur de la part du roumain.) Il laissa échapper un mot que seul le petit moldave compris.

- Natalya, depuis quand tu es là?

Cette phrase est débarrassée de tout propos injurieux pour le bonheur des yeux des lecteurs.

La biélorusse jeta un même silence méprisant sur le roumain que celui que s'appliquait à entretenir le norvégien. Arthur ne digérait pas encore sa nouvelle et déclinait de toute les façons possible et imaginable l'information, à la manière _d'amour marquise vos beaux yeux mourir me font._ Valeri babillait toute sorte de chose sur Iryna qui était gentille et lui avait souri et avait tapoté sa tête et était venu et il était content et il aimait grand frère Roman et est-ce qu'il voudrait bien lui raconter une histoire et comment c'était le monde et. J'ai un frère. Et j'ai eu droit à un bonbon et. Un. ensuite Sofia elle a partagé son yaourt et. frère.

- … ne disent-t-ils pas qu'on est tous frère et sœur, ici?

Encore une fois, les interruptions imprévues provoquèrent de long silence de réflexion. Cette fois, c'était Aleks qui avait brisé son silence religieux, l'air de ne s'adresser à personne. N'empêche, tout le monde du le prendre personnel. Roman songea à son petit moldave, celui-ci resserra son étreinte pour la rapprocher d'avantage du câlin affectueux que de la posture du bébé koala, et Arthur se tut pour réfléchir (ou répéter mentalement ce qu'il venait d'apprendre). Même l'ordinairement stoïque Natalya ne put se retenir de répondre.

- J'espère bien que non. Ou ils il ne voudront jamais que j'épouse grand frère Ivan.

**x**

* * *

_Quand elle dit hebdomadaire, on ne peut même pas se permettre de suggérer bimensuel ou elle va passer à l'annuel. Anyway. Je vais faire des efforts. Arrêter de dormir en cours pour écrire à la place.(mais faut tout de même que je continue à dessiner ! D'ailleurs, je suis fière de mon dernier né : Chibi!Yao et sa maman-dragon 8D … je me permets de perdre du temps à vous raconter ma vie. Je me demandais qui avait bien pu l'élever. So, Kiku l'interroge à ce sujet. Yao répond que comme tout le monde, c'est sa mère. Mais préfère ne pas lui dire qu'elle faisait plusieurs mètres de long. V'alà. Maintenant faut que j'habille Feliks avec les fringues de Belarus – et l'inverse. – )_

_Comme toujours depuis le dernier chapitre, en fin de chapitre, les noms de nos nouvelles apparitions : Valeri, c'est Moldovia, et Sofia, c'est Nyo!Bulgaria. Je me disais que je manquais de fille (et ça nous donne au moins UN hétéro – à tendance bisexuelle – dans Hetalia, ce que vous pouvez reconnaître comme un sacré exploit. Par contre, /intrusion de veille de post/, Valeri, c'est un garçon, tchup ! … Parce qu'on m'a posé la question, oui, si il dit frère, c'est qu'il n'a pas d'ovaire. )_

_Décision d'impact, j'ai décidé de perdre le temps dont je manque à répondre à vos reviews, parce qu'elles sont adorables et que ça fait terriblement plaisir d'en voir. J'ai eu, comment dire… La flemme ? (a) Mais changeons les choses, parce qu'une histoire n'est rien sans ses lecteurs et que ça me fait trop plaisir de voir le mail « Honeyz, a new review has been posted to your story. »_

_(oh, sinon, j'ai une déformation d'auteur québécoise : chaque fois que je voulais marquer caméras, j'ai écrit canada à la place. Why? WTF rédactionnel.) _


	8. Carte en main : 1ère partie

- Oh, mais c'est Raivis!

- Mon… monsieur Iv… Bragin… Braginsky.

Ne vous laissez pas prendre par ce petit air ingénu et surpris: Ivan avait prévu de rencontrer le letton au détour du couloir. Celui-ci le savait, et ça n'était pas du tout pour le rassurer. Si le rythme moyen des battements de cœur d'un lapin est de 270 pulsations par minute, la cadence du sien ne devait pas en être si éloigné.

Ce qui ne déplaisait pas au russe. Le gamin lui avait toujours semblé si proche de ces petites boules de poils blanche ou brune aux grandes oreilles. En plus, il était pile à la bonne hauteur pour qu'il puisse tapoter son crâne avec une constance calculée et terriblement mécanique.

- Ah, Raivis, pourquoi es-tu si petit?

Question rhétorique ne demandant pas de réponse, et ayant pour seul effet de faire naître une violente rougeur sur les joues du letton. Évidemment. Il ne vieillissait pas, comme les autres. Mais lui s'était arrêté à un jeune âge. _Trop_ jeune âge. Quand il trouva finalement le courage d'ouvrir la bouche pour protester – contre qui contre quoi et comment, là n'est pas la question – Ivan plaqua un doigt sur ces lèvres. Petite mimique enfantine. Trois hommes passèrent et les saluèrent.

- Viens.

Mi-sérieux mi-gamin, il l'entraîna au travers des bâtiments, jusqu'au bureau qu'il occupait. Ça devait être amusant de le traîner comme ça par le poignet, parce que le letton était passé en mode vibreur – qui ne passe pas en vibration automatique en compagnie d'Ivan, en même temps ? – et ne pouvait pas retenir son corps d'accompagner la fréquence trop rapide de son cœur. Et puis Ivan avait l'habitude de s'amuser de tout, et semblait être des deux l'enfant, plutôt que l'inverse.

Si Raivis avait dû décrire le bureau de son supérieur – il avait déjà dû le faire. C'est fou comme au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, le sourire d'Ivan s'étendait, et les sifflements d'Eduard atteignaient le niveau des ultrasons – il aurait expliqué à quel point celui-ci lui semblait impersonnel. De grandes fenêtres qui offraient une lumière étrangement déplacé – Ivan faisait naître une ambiance sombre par sa simple présence – pour un bureau simple, IKEA probablement, avec deux cadres dont on n'avait pas retiré leurs photos de présentation. Sur le troisième une photo d'Iryna et de son frère, avec derrière un homme que le letton n'avait pas la moindre envie de nommer. Une plante agonisait tristement dans son coin. De toute façon, les végétaux ne tenaient dans trois semaines en l'environnement du russe. Même eux, il parvenait à les stresser*. De toute façon, Iryna lui en offrirait une autre. Un tournesol peut-être. Raivis n'avait _désespérement _pas envie de comprendre la fixation d'Ivan sur les tournesols. Fétichiste, qu'il lui dirait – lui disait. Tient ta langue, Galantes, ou brûle en enfer –. Les murs avaient la teinte un peu morte des bâtiments administratif, et le goût pimenté de la paperasse coulée dans du béton. La moquette elle-même semblait hurler ses dépressions chroniques et sa peur de la solitude, ses cachets qui patientent dans sa salle de bain et son envie dévorante d'enjamber le rebord de la fenêtre. C'était probablement à cet instant de la description qu'Ivan avait simplement fait signe à Eduard et Toris de quitter la pièce. Tout ne semblait être là que pour vous encourager à vous passer la corde au cou. Même l'étagère impeccable et qu'on avait astiqué au point de faire briller ses os, entièrement dépourvu de feuille ou d'un petit _n'importe quoi _d'intime avait l'air de posséder un machiavélique sourire brillant de crocs qui se refermeront sous peu sur votre gorge. Le tout dans cette merveilleuse lumière offerte par les fenêtres. Quand la porte s'était refermé sur les deux baltiques, Raivis avait compris pourquoi il n'y avait ni caméra ni micro dans cette salle.

La retrouver n'était franchement pas pour lui faire pousser des gloussements joyeux – surtout si c'était pour y être entraîné par un Ivan au sourire de croque-mitaine glouton qui vient de découvrir trois petits garçons tout rond oublié dans sa cave –. _Surtout, tu ne dois rien dire. Que des choses convenables. Tu fais comme si Toris et Eduard te disait de te taire. Sans qu'ils soient là. _

Ivan ferma la porte. _La barra_. Et se tourna vers le plus petit, toute trace de sourire effacé de son visage. _Surtout, contrôler ce que tu dis._

- Raivis. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te demander.

Aie. Ça allait mal. Le petit letton ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait se passer par la suite. _Garde silence._

- En toute honnêteté. Que pensent-t-ils de moi?

- Que vous êtes un sacré salaud.

Shhh! Méchant Raivis! Très méchant Raivis! Il aurait voulu ravaler les mots sitôt les avoirs dit. Mais Ivan ne l'avait pas choisi pour rien.

- Ils disent que vous êtes dégueulasse, que vous n'avez pas d'honneur, que vous êtes manipulateur, calculateur, que vous aviez tout prévu depuis le début et avez conduit les choses pour qu'elles en arrivent là. Que ce qui se passe est inacceptable, que quelqu'un devrait faire quelque chose, qu'on ne peut pas laisser les choses continuer comme ça. Mais bon. Ils disaient déjà ça avant.

Maintenant. Ça aurait dû en rester là. Il savait qu'il était déjà allé trop loin, tête la première en plus. Pas besoin de se tirer une balle dans la tête quand on est en train de chuter du quarantième étage.

- Maintenant, ça a évolué. Ils prétendent que ça fait partie de votre plan. Que vous jouez à tous les niveaux. Tout ce qui peut venir de vous est trouble, à double-visage au moins. Moi je rajouterais que ça doit au moins être à triple. Et puis ils répètent que ça viole les droits de l'Homme. Pour les avoirs lus, je préciserais que ça fait longtemps qu'ils ont été piétinés. On traite votre pouvoir de dictatoriale et tyrannique, dans la même phrase, ce qui pourrait passer pour un pléonasme. J'aimerais bien leur faire remarquer que votre nom et abus de pouvoir, ou votre nom et tyrannie, ou votre nom et tout mot issu du champ lexical de la dictature en est d'ores et déjà un. Ils causent mais n'agiront pas, parce que personne n'agis jamais. Quant à nous, on tremble déjà assez, et même si Toris s'indigne en silence et Eduard garde le silence pour s'indigner, vous pourriez mettre un flingue sur la tête de l'humanité qu'on vous suivrez encore. Ou on se jetterait d'un immeuble, je sais pas. Je crois que Toris y pense parfois. Comme il n'en parle pas, de près ou de loin, je n'en sais pas plus.

- Décidément, tu n'as toujours pas appris quand te taire.

Le petit rire du russe s'accompagna d'une violente rougeur du letton. Qui repassa silencieusement le fil de ce qu'il venait de dire et perdait sa teinte écarlate pour plutôt devenir blême. Il en oublia même de trembler.

- … Vous m'avez dit d'être honnête…

- Et je suis terriblement satisfait que tu le sois. Ma popularité n'a donc pas réellement chutée… ?

- Elle s'est juste enfoncé un peu plus dans les profondeurs abyssales de la peur et du dégoût.

- … [_insérer le Kol kol kol comme si mes crochets étaient des didascalie_] Pour s'enfoncer, tu y arrives très bien aussi.

- … [_ici, c'est le genre de couinement du lapin acculé par un loup transgénique. Heureusement que la porte est fermée à clef, les lieux insonorisés et les caméras absentes._]

- Bien, Raivis. Je vais avoir… une mission à vous confier. À tous les trois. Mieux vaut que ça reste dans un cadre privé. Mais si ça vient de toi, ils sauront que c'est honnête…

Le russe eut un sourire. L'autre s'aplati d'avantage. _Mais ça ne changera rien._

* * *

- J'arrive pas à le croire, tu dis qu'ils sont _mignons_? Ensemble? Mais tu es masochiste mon pauvre!

- Je ne te ferais pas le moindre commentaire sur Elizaveta et Roderich, _moi_.

- … Attention, je crois que la ligne est mauvaise. Je n'entends pas ce que tu dis. Quelque chose d'unawesome, probablement.

- … Des fois, je me dis que c'est presque choquant de voir la maturité de ton frère. Puis toi.

- [_maintenant, vous êtes priez de visualiser le rire de Gilbert_] Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai pris le meilleur, y restait juste le balais dans le cul pour Luddy! Encore que… Tonio me disait que sa relation avec l'italien avait l'air de planer bien au-dessus du platonique. Même que son Lovi lui aurait fait une scène à ce sujet, comme quoi les patates vont corrompre l'univers et que si ça continue on en trouvera dans les pâtes à la sauce tomate. … _Mein gott. _

- Hum?

- Je viens de réaliser que mes meilleurs potes sont des masochistes qui disent d'adorable que leurs plan les engueules à en faire crever le chat du voisin ou qu'il rougisse au contact d'un autre homme.

- _/tousse/_Elizaveta/_tousse/._

- J'entends pas.

- Peu importe. On réglera ce genre d'affaire plus tard. Tu fous quoi pour m'appeler à trois heures du matin?

- Bah, te plains pas, je sais que t'es encore sur le décalage horaire. Alors il doit être dans les alentours de quoi, pour ton horloge interne? Genre, vingt-et-une heure? C'est pile le moment de sortir!

- … Je ne suis pas _spécialement _en position de sortir, vois-tu. Et puis, j'ai tous les bénéfices ici.

- Fais gaffe ou tu vas braquer le ricain dans la chambre à côté.

- Qui t'a dit que ça n'était pas lui le bénéfice?

- Ton honneur, _Frannie. _C'est un môme.

- Et il a encore beaucoup à apprendre.

- Tu m'imposes une pure vision d'horreur. Je crois que je vais aller vomir dans la prochaine poubelle sur mon chemin. Je saigne des yeux, je pense.

- Ah lala… Mais non, je ne dors pas chez eux, si ça te rassure. Le premier soir si, mais c'était seulement pour m'assurer de l'état d'Arthur, et personne n'était trop en état de…

- Par contre, la voix de meuf derrière, c'est la réceptionniste ou la femme de ménage?

- Oh, c'est la jeune femme de la chambre à côté. Ou de l'autre? Cet hôtel est d'une qualité remarquable, sa clientèle aussi. En plus, aucun son ne traverse les murs, ça en est assourdissant!

- Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part, si tu te souviens de son prénom.

- Ça viendra, Gilbou. Il faut juste me laisser me réveiller un peu plus. Parce que tu ne m'imagine quand même pas, moi, oublier le prénom d'une conquête!

- …

- Ce silence est troublant, _mon cher._

- Bref. Quittons cette awesome conversation pour un sujet chiant. Tu m'avais dit de t'appeler sur un temps libre, c'est fait.

- J'entends ça.

- Alors? C'est quoi les nouvelles pour toi? Ton _british_ s'est remis?

- Pour ce que j'en ai vu, il avait l'air en forme. Enfin, il ne laisse personne le toucher, pas même Alfred, qui n'y comprends que dalle. C'était amusant. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu dans sa mauvaise période du mois. Les anglais ont débarqués, ça prend tout son sens maintenant. Et de ton côté?

- Yep, le gamin est remis. Il a pu dire des trucs assez space au début, mais il fait chier Elizaveta plus de vingt-deux heures par jours désormais, donc on peut conclure qu'il n'y a pas de séquelle. On voulait sortir hier, mais Vash a eu la politesse de nous faire remarquer que si il cette Natalya était réellement une sorte de nymphomane fétichiste aux tendances légèrement déplacé doté d'un GPS interne complètement awesome, se faire remarquer n'était pas conseillé. C'était dommage, mais bon. Vash ne laisse pas passer certaines choses.

* * *

- _Atchii [ou visualisez vous-même un éternuement, si ça n'est pas concluant.]_

- Будь здоров.

- Дзякую.

Elle eut à peine un léger mouvement, et lui guère plus de réaction. Leurs attentions n'étaient à vrai dire centrées que sur ces cartes qu'ils tenaient en mains. Et puis, tout le monde éternuait dans ce bas-monde.

- Alors? Comment était le Danemark?

- Plus grand que prévu, grand frère. Mais je n'ai pas mis trop de temps à m'y retrouver.

- Uh, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.

Il posa une de ces cartes sur la table.

- C'est… trop gentil.

Elle en posa une à son tour.

- Mais non, сестренка. C'est important que de pouvoir compter sur les êtres chers.

Le jeu continua en silence. Elle avait de la difficulté à ne fixer son attention que sur les cartes, maintenant. Le fixer, voilà ce qu'elle aurait voulu. Profiter un peu plus de son sourire. Se rapprocher. Peut-être que si elle avait été plus jolie, plus mignonne ou plus petite, il l'aurait prise dans ses bras. Peut-être que…

- C'est une bonne idée que tu as eu de laisser pousser tes cheveux. Ça te va bien!

Elle savait, comme tout le monde. Qu'il n'y avait jamais un mot anodin, une phrase sans intérêt. Il suivait probablement ses pensées avec une aisance égale à la maladresse dont elle faisait preuve pour les ordonner.

- Merci, старэйшы брат.

Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de mal à ce qu'elle le dévore de ses yeux maladifs. Ça le mettait toujours mal-à-l'aise, lui. Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait toujours été amusée de cette pudeur qu'il mettait entre eux. _Les petites sœurs ne doivent pas aimer leurs grands frères._

- J'essaye d'y avoir toujours un ruban attaché… Le tient est devenu trop vieux, je ne veux pas l'abîmer.

- Je t'en offrirais un autre, si tu veux!

Il jonglait avec ses appréhensions comme elle avec ses sentiments. Ils étaient semblables à des funambules sans filer, aurait dit Raivis. Mais des professionnels, qui ne se laisseront jamais chuter, quoi qu'on en craigne.

- Mais en attendant, je vais avoir une tâche à te confier.

- …?

- Ne t'en fais pas, сестренка, ça ne différera pas vraiment de ce que tu fais d'ordinaire! Mais en attendant…

- J'ai perdu.

Elle regarda ses cartes, et lui les siennes. Échangèrent l'ombre de ce qu'on peut appeler un sourire.

- Depuis sept minutes déjà.

- Je pensais que tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte. De toute façon, avec les cartes que tu avais…

- La chance m'a servi. Par contre, tu n'as pas été gâtée.

- Hum… _(en ce moment, le sourire d'Ivan était bien plus absorbant que ce qui pouvait sortir de sa bouche)_

- Tu ne crois pas parfois que c'est dommage, сестренка, que de deviner la fin d'un jeu avant même qu'il ne débute?

* * *

- Et donc _Frannie _m'a confirmait qu'il se chargeait du dossier. Et qu'il avait sa source aussi, pour certaines info. On aura qu'à fournir l'hébergement pour… bah, tout le monde.

- … Et tu n'as pas jugé, par hasard, nécessaire de nous informer?

- Oh, ça, c'est secondai…

Parce qu'il souffrait désormais le martyre après l'intervention d'une certaine hongroise, Gilbert n'acheva pas sa phrase. Apparemment, elle était sur les nerfs, la pauvre. Mais _jamais _Roman ne s'en sentirais coupable. Le roumain les avait encore écouté – mais pas espionné, voyons! Ils n'avaient qu'à pas parler si fort! – quelques instants, avant de s'éloigner avec un sourire désormais satisfait. Au moins avait-t-il bien choisi ses alliés. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à laisser passer une situation incompréhensible sans au moins y réagir minimalement. Et ce même si ce minimum impliquait de le garder séquestré chez eux – ou alors tu ne reviens plus jamais parce que tu nous as assez foutu dans la merde comme ça – et de s'engueuler à tout bout de champs sur la marche à suivre. Merci à l'awesome allemand pour sa percée en milieu étranger, en tout cas.

Il rejoignit sa chambre – enfin, l'ancienne chambre de Roderich. La sienne désormais. Vile squatteur. – pour ne pas être forcé de se joindre à leur discussion. Sûr qu'ils voudraient savoir ce qu'il en pensait s'ils réalisaient qu'il était capable d'aligner plus de trois pensées cohérentes désormais. De toute façon il avait quelque chose à faire.

Gilbert pouvait être fier de son portable prétendument intraçable, lui avait des moyens encore moins _conventionnels _pour rejoindre ses contacts. Enfin, _son _contact. Qui devait dormir désormais, le moment n'en était que plus parfait.

Il lui fallut un certain moment pour pouvoir le retracer. S'aventurer dans cette dimension toujours aussi envahissante – une espèce de mélasse de son – sans y perdre son but. Ni s'y noyer – _parce que quel poisson peut se vanter de s'être noyé ? _–.

« _Arthur? »_

Les pensées qui s'y échangent sont comme des concepts qu'on ne prend même pas la peine de structurer. Cinq jours déjà depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait _senti _la conscience de l'anglais. Dire qu'il s'était passé plus de deux ans de cette forme de contact…

Ç'aurait été parfait si il ne manquait pas une troisième conscience. Qu'ils ne sentaient littéralement _plus._

Mais les atouts qu'eux avait en mains n'étaient pas forcément si mauvais. Et ils comptaient bien continuer le jeu. Après tout, voilà plus de quinze ans qu'il était commencé.

* * *

_(un chapitre qui n'est pas génial, je le reconnais. Las, pardonnez moi ! D: )_  
_- Oh, mais c'est Raivis! Et ça ne serait pas un peu OOC, ce petit homme?_

_Eh bien, peut-être. Mais je suis la réalisatrice, j'ai le droit de réécrire certain aspect du scénario, na! Surtout que, dans mon headcanon, Raivis est certes un cellulaire oublié sur la fonction vibreur, mais aussi un vile pubère bien articulé et aux nombreuses lectures. En plus d'une terrifiante honnêteté qui lui donne un ticket direct pour Suicideland! Yeeh, amusons-nous en coupant du bois, et ensuite nous apprendrons comment le tailler pour en faire un cercueil ! Hurrah !_

_Quant à Natalya, certes, elle manque de… comment dire… de ses accents yandere extrêmes et violent ? De porte à détruire à coup d'ongle? De désir de mariage ? Mais rassurez-vous…_

_Hidekaz Himaruya, c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire._

_* Les plantes stressent. Ça n'est pas de moi._


	9. Carte en main : 2ème partie

_On s'en tiendra au bimensuel, aheum. Si ça n'est que j'ai déjà autre chose de prévu pour… Chut, silence. Laissons débuter la lecture. (oh, btw, j'ai une question : si j'ai un texte de traduit mais que je ne peux pas obtenir l'accord de l'auteur pour le poster parce que je n'ai aucun moyen de la contacter, suis-je dans le droit de publier ce texte ou me ferais-je flageller si je le tente? Parce que c'est une histoire fabuleuse qui mériterait d'être lu par les petits français éè)_

_Restons dans la tradition, et recevez tout mon amour, petits écrevisses adorés !_

_HH pour le créateur d'Hetalia. (HHH, même 8D )_

* * *

Elle était brune, et avait les yeux verts. Un joli visage, un air un peu perdu et un sourire comme évaporé. Elle ne parlait que très peu, elle regardait beaucoup et n'entendait rien. Elle prenait soin des plus petits, traînait avec les plus grands. Elle était sourde, venait de Bulgarie, et se laissait bercer en rêvant par les murmures intérieurs de l'âme des gens.

Sa tombe n'existe pas mais il faudrait y écrire qu'elle s'appelait Sofia.

* * *

Des gamins dans un bâtiment qui leurs semblaient sans fin avait peu d'autre chose à y faire que d'y errer dans l'espoir éternel que d'y trouver une sortie rêvé. Ils s'étaient, enfants, inventés mille histoire de donjon et de liberté, de princesse et de dragon. Dehors était devenu une sorte d'idéal inatteignable, et presque inconsciemment leur été venue l'idée que la sortie s'ouvrait sur une sorte de jardin d'Éden, et qu'ils découvriraient un Paradis prêt à les élever. Pour d'autre, cette sortie comportait encore les cicatrices d'un passé auquel ils étaient entravé. On avait fait la scission entre le monde de leurs enfances, celui des bâtiments et le futur espéré, mais toutes ces marques n'étaient pas prête à cautériser. Ils avaient versé trop de larmes – ou pas assez – et leurs joues s'étaient creusées. Devenu adolescent, les enfants avait laissé tomber ce cocon de rêve d'une meilleure réalité. Nombreux d'entre eux avait abandonné cette quête de la liberté, avait juste accepté de prendre la vie comme elle venait. Maintenant, l'errance dans ces couloirs que par cœur ils connaissaient n'avait pour seul but que de troubler l'ennui quand il venait à s'installer. Les étages qui leurs étaient alloués était connu du bout des doigts, et rien de spécialement nouveau ne venait égayer leurs mois et années.

Les acteurs de cette première scène se tenaient dans un de ces couloirs. L'un d'eux était assis, bras croisée et songeant éloigné de la réalité. Il semblait loin des autres, et c'était probablement vrai. Une jeune fille assise à ses côté paraissait réfléchir à on-ne-sait quelque sujet. Un garçon, dans la quinzaine, se voyait colonisé par un petit garçon de six ans qui cherchait à l'escalader. La brune demoiselle qui lui faisait face gardait un calme qu'aucun des deux n'avait l'air de posséder.

- Oh. Journée extraordinaire.

Elle avait une voix hésitante, dépourvue d'intonation et possédant un soupçon de violence non-maîtrisée. Elle avait appris à parler sans jamais pouvoir entendre ce qu'on lui disait, ces excès lui en étaient donc pardonnés.

La songeuse qui un peu plus loin avait l'air de s'être perdu dans des réflexions eut un brusque mouvement qui rompit le semblant de rêverie qu'elle entretenait. Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une flamme fiévreuse, et quittant son attitude prostrée de poupée de porcelaine, elle sombra de la sage demoiselle à la sale sauvageonne. Elle avait senti approcher ce qu'elle guettait – _traquait – _depuis longtemps déjà, et perdant cette maîtrise de prédateur qu'elle avait elle s'élança vers ce que cette journée avait de _particulier._

Les autres l'observèrent disparaître sur un '_Grand frère Ivan_' précipité. Le norvégien laissa s'enfuir un soupir ennuyé, et Roman se levant – et faisant chavirer le petit moldave – entraîna dans la direction opposé Sofia et les brumes de ce qu'elle percevait. Valeri piaillait de dépit et tendait à les rattraper, mais ça ne serait pas ses six ans qui pourrait rivaliser avec la course de leurs quelques quatorze années. Le silence ce fit dans ce couloir si agité. Nouveau soupir. Il ferma les yeux et se cala contre son mur, espérant ne plus être troublé.

- Hei Aleks !

Vous pensiez peut-être que le flegme du norvégien ne se laisserait jamais surprendre par rien?

- Kss. Tino. Préviens avant d'hurler.

Le petit finlandais eu un rire amusé avant de s'installer aux côtés du norvégien. Il ne l'approchait généralement qu'en l'absence de la biélorusse, parce que les relations entre eux aurait pu euphémiquement être qualifié de tendue. Sans même le vouloir – ou sans que ne le veuille le finlandais, les désirs et volontés de Natalya étant ce qu'ils étaient – ils devenaient ici des rivaux. Tino était aux armes à feu ce que Natalya était aux armes à tranchant effilés, sois un corps à soumettre à leurs implacables volontés d'aciers. Et tandis que l'une semblait d'instinct savoir où trouver toutes cibles, l'autre se révélait capable d'échapper avec un art extraordinaire aux perceptions de celles-ci. En face l'un de l'autre, ils se tenaient en chien de faïence, et personne ne savait sur lequel parier.

Toujours est-il que les deux blonds étaient désormais côte à côte dans ce grand couloir, l'un pétillant d'enthousiasme et de vie et l'autre comme à moitié endormi. Un duo ordinaire, qui ne surprenait plus vraiment.

- Alors, c'est vrai ce que raconte Roman?

- …

- Que vous vous êtes fait confier une mission et que vous avez pu aller dehors, une fois de plus?

- … oui. Mais c'était surtout une mission pour Arthur… Et on n'est pas vraiment sorti, toujours sous leurs surveillances…

- Waaah! Moi c'est le rêve, de sortir!

Oui, Tino faisait partis des quelques qui avait encore des étoiles imaginaires pour éclairer ses yeux d'espoirs quand il songeait au 'dehors'. Roman, quoique un peu plus désabusé – et ayant eu l'autorisation de sortir par le passé – lui ressemblait en ça, et Arthur, cynique anglais oblige, n'avait qu'un sourire ironique quand on lui causait liberté. Aleks… Ne laissait pas vraiment paraître d'expression à ce sujet?

- … avec la formation que tu reçois ici, ce serait plutôt inquiétant.

Tino avait trouvé une méthode pour parler sur un éclat de rire continu.

- Moi je te parle de partir, Aleks! Pas juste de sortir sous leurs ordres, mais pour de bon! Être…

- … c'est bien ça qui me fait dire que ce serait inquiétant.

- Tsss. Tu devrais sourire d'avantage!

Le norvégien se leva, vite imité par l'autre.

- … j'y réfléchirais.

Était-t-il possible de continuer sur cet éclat d'optimisme permanent qu'était Tino sans mourir foudroyé par une quelconque colère divine?

* * *

Pour l'acte deux, nous aurons en acteur central un blond jeune homme qui avait choisis d'échapper aux bruits des autres en s'isolant dans la seule pièce du bâtiment dont les dimensions pouvaient sembler quelques peu infini, à savoir la bibliothèque. Ses lectures, diverses et variés, occupaient le plus claire de son temps, et il pouvait se vanter de n'avoir comme égal en la connaissance des lieux qu'un certain Raivis qu'il y croisait souvent.

C'était, sous son cynisme anglais, la seule échappatoire qu'il avait trouvé, et le seul endroit où il se sentait proche du mot 'liberté'. Quoique de la définition qu'il en avait trouvé, il n'avait retenu que le fait que ça soit un nom féminin – ce qui la mettait encore plus hors d'atteinte, soyons honnête – et que son sens latin n'avait qu'un air de famille avec ses multiples sens actuels, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir le romantisme de penser qu'à fantasmer sur une demoiselle, celle-ci avait une nature plus enivrante que toutes celles qu'il connaissait. Il avait cru qu'il pourrait l'effleurer du regard la première fois qu'il avait pu sortir en ce qu'ils glorieusement qualifiaient de 'mission', mais avait rapidement eu le dépit de réaliser qu'un chien qui sort de sa maison n'en devient pas un loup - _Le collier dont je suis attaché, de ce que vous voyez est peut-être la cause –_ et qu'il devrait attendre longtemps encore avant d'au moins pouvoir assumer ce rêve qui le tiraillait. Et dire que Roman lui se permettait de décrire leurs sorties avec les mots du bonheur pour faire briller les regards des plus petits…

Il réfléchissait à la futilité de cet acte quand un évènement suffisamment important pour expliquer ce changement de paragraphe et pour rompre tant le fil de sa réflexion que de sa lecture survint. Comme si quelques secondes l'air de la pièce avaient choisi de fuir dans un bruissement de peur, ou comme si une main délicate et vaporeuse avait effleuré son visage avec la grâce d'une sylphide avant de lui murmurer un adieu délicat. Avec un mauvais pressentiment le petit Arthur – à quatorze ans, vous méritez toujours cet adjectif, mes asticots ! – se leva du fauteuil où il s'était installé et se tourna vers la porte qu'il ne pouvait pas voir de là où il était. Venant tout juste de pénétrer l'enceinte de la bibliothèque, deux présence dont l'une se révélait avoir ce quelque chose de tellement imposant par lequel l'anglais s'expliquait ce brusque changement d'atmosphère. Dracula débarquant à un souper de famille aurait eu le même effet glaçant sur l'assistance – quoique en ce moment l'assistance se résume à Arthur et à une poignée de livres – avec peut-être un quelque chose d'un peu moins angoissant. À défaut de montrer les crocs, il souriait _innocemment_ et l'autre faillit se demander pourquoi il le craignait tant. Avant que ce même sourire fasse pour lui comme A + B et que l'évidence ne lui parut qu'étincelante sous les yeux. En présence accompagnatrice, zonant en chauve-souris, d'une jeune demoiselle aux cheveux court, qui faisait à la fois en sorte de lui ressembler au possible et de s'accrocher à lui par tous les moyens – ce qui en revenait à une attitude assez contradictoire, difficilement contenu et à un regard tellement _brillant_, tellement _fiévreux_, que l'anglais ressenti le besoin de s'en détourner pour ne pas en être malade – se tenait Natalya, toujours aussi incapable de garder en elle cet espèce de trop plein de violence qui ne s'exprimait que pour certain être.

- Bonjour Arthur!

Ce qui lui valut d'être foudroyé du regard par la biélorusse. Mais y pouvait-t-il quelque chose si le russe lui prêtait attention à lui et pas à elle?

- Bonjour, monsieur Braginsky.

La politesse est mère de toute avancé vers la liberté, et puis elle est surtout nourrice du _gentleman_ britannique.

- Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler Ivan, n'est-ce-pas? Nous sommes amis, depuis le temps!*

Est-ce son imagination ou Natalya faisait-t-elle entendre un grondement sourd de maman lionne avertissant l'ennemi qu'il s'approchait de ses petits et qu'elle n'aurait aucun scrupule?

- Si vous le voulez.

Et garder la tête basse. Ne pas interférer avec cette furie.

- Наталля, мой ангел, je crois que tu mets notre petit Arthur mal-à-l'aise. Si tu avais la gentillesse de rester ici pendant que je discute avec lui… Je reviendrais pour toi après.**

Une voix d'une telle douceur et un ordre d'une telle fermeté, bien des dictateurs l'auraient envié. La jeune fille hocha la tête, et alla rigidement s'installer dans un des fauteuils, comme pour qu'il transparaisse de tout son non-verbal qu'elle n'attendrait pas des lustres, et Arthur suivit Ivan avec l'obligeance d'une marionnette.

- Ça fait plutôt longtemps que je n'avais pas eu le plaisir de vous voir!

Il opina silencieusement, tentant de soutenir l'allure du russe qui ne se gênait pas pour le perdre dans les couloirs.

- Mais tu n'as pas beaucoup grandis, Arthur!

Hélas. Il le savait, merci.

- Ce serait dommage si tu ne dépassais pas la taille de Raivis.

Rire. Et nouvelles rougeurs sur les joues de l'anglais.

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, Arthur?

Non.

- Pour venir prendre de vos nouvelles, évidemment!

C'est rassurant?

- Et comme ça fait si longtemps que je ne vous ait pas vu, je vais m'offrir le plaisir de passer du temps avec vous, plus qu'avant!

C'est rassurant bis?

- J'espère que tu as fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois…

Un hélicoptère, quelqu'un? Pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'Ivan dégage cette atmosphère qui…

- En tout cas, que dirais-tu d'un jeu de carte?

Cette fois le petit anglais n'eut pas trop de doute sur la réponse.

- Mais c'est tellement dommage de jouer à un jeu dont on devine la fin avant même qu'il ne débute!

Sortant comme par magie un paquet de carte – et que faisait cette table là ? Arthur ne l'y avait jamais vu! – Ivan sourit.

- C'est là tout le but, Arthur.

* * *

- Oh. Je me disais bien qu'il manquait une carte.

Assis sur le fauteuil, la faisant danser du bout des doigts – mais avait-il _vraiment _les doigts dessus ? – et laissant errer son regard dans les limbes de l'étrange, le petit Aleks prenait ses aises.

- … je suis venu vous parler.

- C'est gentil, petit solsikke.

Soupir. Pourquoi fallait-t-il que certains adultes soit plus enfantins encore que certains enfants?

- Je suis d'accord. Pour la proposition.

Le sourire d'Ivan ne baissa pas d'un cran, tandis que ses yeux trop doux fixaient le gamin qui se permettait de lui tenir des propos comme un chef.

- Da, tu es d'accord? Ce serait gentil, Aleks…

Si la plante sur le bureau avait eu un cœur, il aurait cessé de battre fasse à cet espèce de froideur que dégageait maintenant le russe.***

- … que tu me dises à quoi tu fais référence.

Ce rire léger, il sortait vraiment de la bouche du norvégien? Une première. Mais ça lui allait bien.

- … N'essayez pas. _Nous_ sommes au courant… et j'accepte de coopérer.

Sur-ce il lâcha la carte avec laquelle il jouait toujours, et l'envoya au russe. Celui-ci la rattrapa, et nota en souriant – quand celui-ci se fanera, on pourra craindre pour l'avenir du monde – qu'elle avait eu le grâce de dériver un peu _trop_ lentement dans l'espace.

Comme ses doigts se refermaient sur elle il réalisa que c'était un joker.

(ou peut-être l'avait-il déjà vu avant?)

Et son rire avait toujours cette enthousiasme d'enfant qui manquait à celui du norvégien.

* Je résiste à la terrible tentation que de ponctuer ces mots de petits smileys. C'est dur. ~(^o^)~

** Attention, une nouvelle mission pour notre champion, _Google Translate_! Acclamez l'artiste, parce que des caractères cyrillique, ça a toujours une classe infuse. Le premier mot est en biélorusse, et il s'agit du prénom de la demoiselle, et les seconds en russe. Au cas où quelqu'un pouvant lire l'un ou l'autre venait à passer, et tiquait sur la rédaction.

*** Je suis désolé. Je dois vraiment faire une obsession sur les plantes et les cœurs.


End file.
